Fighting Alongside Lovers
by Hmob1994
Summary: A story of how Ichigo and Ryou realise their love for each other, and the problems they face because of it, including: Aoyama Boo, hiss Kisshu and the constant strain of saving the world everyday.
1. An unexpected Romance

**A Note from ME!** Heya! This is the first chapter of my first Fan Fiction. Basically, this is a few weeks after the last Manga (Not the Anime) of TMM. Aoyama (Boo, Hiss!) has gone back to England. Berry and her Boyfriend have gone on holiday in America. (Please, someone tell me what his name is! It's completely blown from my mind. If you don't I'll either just refer to him as 'Berry's Boyfriend' or not add him at all. This is a shame, because I REALLY LIKE HIM!) And Ryou, Keichro and the Remaining Mew Mew's have gone to investigate claims of… A Giant Mole?

Oh, and I don't own TMM, otherwise, at the end, Masaya would of died a horrible, painful death, Mint would start doing some work, Pudding would of started going out with 'Taru-Taru', Lettuce would of gone out with Pai, Zakuro would of gone out with Keichro, and Ichigo would of gone out with either Kisshu or Ryou.

Oh, and this is a redo, because I checked through my other one, and I decided that there was somethings I wanted to change, so I deleted the first version.

**Fighting Alongside Lovers**

**Chapter 1**

**An Unexpected Romance**

Ichigo sprinted towards the door, but before she could reach it, she was thrown across the room by a shock-wave sent by the huge mole in the centre of the hall. Bruised and bleeding, she scrambled to her feet.

"Whoever said cats always landed on their feet obviously never watched one fight a giant mole." She muttered, whipping the blood away from the corner of her mouth. She heard a hollow crashing from behind her, and turned to see Ryou banging on the shatter-proof glass which took up one wall of the room. He tried shouting something, but the sound-proof glass was coupled by the inhuman shrieks of an enormous bat.

"What?" She mouthed.

On the other side of the glass, Ryou sighed with exasperation. Looking around, he shouted to Keiichiro.

"Is there a speaker in the room?" He yelled, glancing at the tall, long-haired scientist.

"Not that we know of, and we've got blueprints of this place. We know everything there is to know."

Ryou sighed. "Why is it that it's always Ichigo in these life-threatening situations?"

"Who would you prefer?"

"Well, Zakuro and Lettuce both know sign language, so not being able to hear them would be no problem. Mint can fly, and I don't think Pudding actually NEEDS to touch the ground, so neither of them would be worried about shockwaves. However, Ichigo doesn't even know one letter of sign language, she is decidedly stuck to the ground, and, to top that off, she has the most sensitive hearing out of all of the Mew Mew's."

_And, _he thought,_ I would never be able to forgive myself if she dies. Not now. Not so soon after the Deep Blue thing._

"Of all the times for Aoyama to be in England!" He said, exasperated. "And, if Berry wasn't on holiday, we might be able to figure out at least what _she_ is saying."

Then, he noticed a small hole near the ground, almost the perfect size for a small cat. To be more exact, a small, grey cat, with a green cloth tied around his neck…

"Zakuro!" He shouted.

"Yes?" Said the tall model, appearing next to him from out of nowhere. Ryou tried not to jump.

"I need you to use your whip to make shock waves. Try to focus them towards that wall!" He turned to the glass, and used the flat of his palms to bang against the thick glass again. Ichigo turned, dodging out of the way from the bat as it swooped down in an attempt to attack her again. Ryou pointed towards the small hole in the corner of the wall, and Ichigo glanced at it. She looked at it, staring for a few seconds, until she realised what he wanted her to do. She nodded, and held her hand out. Her heart-shaped bell appeared from nowhere, and she gripped it tightly. Looking at Zakuro, they both nodded.

"Zakuro Spear!" Zakuro yelled, flicking the long whip, hitting the ground, and throwing everyone off balance. At the same time, Ichigo let out a burst of pure energy, hitting the wall. The combined forces of their attacks widened the hole, just slightly.

The other Mew Mews seemed a bit disappointed, but Ryou grinned.

"Yes!" Instantly, he transformed into the handsome grey cat, Alto. He squeezed through the hole, and, on the other side, changed again. He landed on his hands and knees. Pushing himself onto his feet, he rushed to Ichigo. She turned, and smiled.

"Nice of you to join me!" She said. Ryou grabbed her shoulders.

"Ichigo, we've placed Bombs in here. Now, they won't go off until we activate them, but we can't do that until everyone's out of this room." They both threw themselves to the ground to avoid the large black bat again.

"The only way to get out is through the hole I came through. All three doors are jammed."

Ichigo looked at the hole, looked at Ryou again and said:

"I'll only get through if I'm a Cat… and I can only turn into a cat if I'm-"

Ryou interrupted her. Pulling her close, he kissed her full on the lips.

Ichigo opened her eyes, and looked at her hands. They had turned into small, black paws.

"Oh, great." She purred. "Now how am I going to turn back?"

"I can easily arrange that," Said a recently changed Ryou, grinning. "But first, I need to get you out of here! Come on!"

They dashed across the hall, jumping over the great mole's tail.

"As if that Mole wasn't big enough before!" Ichigo mewed, as they finally reached the Hole.

"Ladies first." Ryou said, and pushed her through. She crawled through, and, as soon as she got through to the other side, she was picked up by a now giant Pudding. An even bigger Keichro pulled the little grey Ryou through the hole, and set him on the floor. Ryou changed, and somehow managed to stop himself from falling. He crossed the room, and pressed a series of buttons on Keichro's laptop.

"There. The bomb will go off in three minutes. Now," He said, scooping Ichigo out of Pudding's arms. "Shall we run?"

They got out of the large, castle-like mansion just in time. An enormous explosion ripped through the house, destroying it completely.

"Um…" Ichigo mewed. Ryou, the only one who could understand her, looked down.

"Can someone change me back? I've had enough of big for one day." Ryou grinned, and lifted the black cat up to look at him.

"Let's go home first, shall we? I don't think it'll go down well if a Cat turns into a girl here. And I've got a feeling we've out-stayed our welcome. Let's get out of here before we're sued.

Back in Café Mew Mew, Ryou said goodbye to the other Mew Mew's, and headed up to his room. Sleeping on the bed, Cat-Ichigo looked the most peaceful she had ever looked. Regretfully, Ryou shook her slightly to wake her up.

"I would have changed you back, but you were asleep, and I didn't want a sleeping girl in my arms" He explained.

Ichigo felt her lift up off the bed, and looked at Ryou.

_Why do I feel all tingly? _She wondered. _It can't be because I actually LIKE Ryou, can It?_ As she was lifted towards him, she closed her eyes, and as Ryou kissed her and she started to change back, she pulled him closer to her. Ryou opened his eyes in shock as she started to kiss him back. He briefly pulled back, looking at her. Ichigo opened her eyes, and blushed.

"What?" She asked, still blushing.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked.

Ichigo, slightly taken aback, shock her head. Ryou just grinned, and kissed her again.

Later, when Keiichiro came up, and knocked on Ryou's door, he didn't get a response. Slowly, he opened the door. One glance told him all he needed to know, and he smiled, pleasantly. Ryou was sitting on the bed, his head leaning on the wall, his slow breathing the only clue that he was still alive. On his lap, her strawberry shaded hair spilling across her face, her hand rested delicately on his knee, Ichigo slept with a blissful smile playing on her face. Coming into the room, Keiichiro crossed to Ryou's airing cupboard, and pulled out two blankets. Carefully lifting Ichigo's head, he covered Ryou with one, and laid the other across Ichigo. Then, going, downstairs, he called Ichigo's parents and explained the Ichigo was at a "Job sleepover" with the other waitresses of Café Mew Mew, in order to be ready for an expected rush tomorrow.

**A Note from ME!** Aw, how sweet! I put them together a bit earlier then I planed, but oh well! Please review! I've already written the next chapter, but there's no point putting it up if no-ones reading these!

.


	2. The Masaya Problem

**A Note from ME!** Not really much to say. I just want to say, in response to a question a friend of mine asked when she was proof-reading my first Chapter, (No, I don't know what proof-reading means. I just think she wanted to be the first to read it.) Yes, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto are coming back, Yes, Berry is coming back, and yes, and Masaya is coming back. There. You happy, Sophie?

I'm uploading this sooner then I thought because of a certain comment from MMMMMMMEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW (no, thats not an exageration on the name.) There you go, you happy? I'm just gonna go make sure that all the doors and windows of my house are all locked...

Oh, and I don't own TMM, otherwise, at the end, Masaya would of died a horrible, painful death, Mint would start doing some work, Pudding would of started going out with 'Taru-Taru', Lettuce would of gone out with Pai, Zakuro would of gone out with Keichro, and Ichigo would of gone out with either Kisshu or Ryou.

**Chapter ****2**

**The Masaya Problem**

Ichigo stirred, digging her face deeper into her pillow. Then she remembered what the pillow was, and abruptly sat up. Breathing hard, she risked a peek at her 'Pillow'. Good. He was still asleep. It was then that she noticed just how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. Ryou's hair was ruffled, a thick lock falling across his face. His normal strict face was free of any previous worry lines, brought on by his constant fight for the survival of himself, the earth, and his 'experiments'. That's what she thought they had meant to him. But, as she lay on her front, staring at his face, she thought of all the times they had been through together, and realised that they were anything but experiments. And now, well… She giggled, and pushed her hand forward, gently brushing his hair out of his eyes, just like he had at the party, a little more then a year ago. She let out a little shriek of surprise when he grabbed her hand.

"It's morning already?" He said, opening his deep, sea-like eyes and smirking slightly at her scream. She blushed.

"I… I didn't know you were awake." She explained, and felt her face go even redder.

"I know you didn't" He said, still grinning. He opened his mouth, as if he was about to say more, but was interrupted by Ichigo's phone. She started in surprise. It was amazing it was still working, considering what she'd been through yesterday. Just as she went to answer it, however, it went to Voice mail.

"Ichigo? Oh, please answer your phone. I heard about the explosion yesterday. I'm worried. Oh my god, listen to me. For all I know, you weren't there. I mean, what proof is there that it was caused by aliens. But, I'm coming home anyway. I'm just about to board… See you soon. Oh, um… it's Masaya." The phone clicked off. Ichigo sat there, staring at the phone for a while. Then, her ears popped up, and she fell forward, her face landing back on Ryou's lap.

"Ichigo? Ichigo, are you OK?" Said Ryou, shaking her. Ichigo nodded. "Ichigo, shouldn't you be happy? Didn't you hear it properly? Aoyama's coming back." He said, forcing optimism into his voice. In reality, he felt anything but optimistic. _Why now?_ He thought. _Why, when_ _I'm this close to being able to tell her what I really feel, does _He _come back?_

"That's the problem, Ryou." _Ryou? Since when does she call me Ryou? Does that mean… Maybe…_ He couldn't bring himself to even think it. What if he was wrong and it was nothing?

"What's the problem?"

Ichigo turned over. "I don't love him anymore."

Ichigo headed downstairs, and pulled a large bucket and a mop out from the cupboard. As she waited for the water to heat up, she thought about her and Ryou. _Her and Ryou. _Even thinking about it made her giggle with joy. Their agreement was to act as normal. Make sure that no one suspected that they were… Well, not going out, exactly, but... She sighed, and hauled the now full bucket out of the sink. As she set about attacking the floor with the heavy mop, she noticed Keiichiro in the kitchen, already baking up his famous cakes. She walked into the Kitchen.

"Morning, Keiichiro!" She said happily. He looked up, and when he saw her, smiled.

"Good Morning, Ichigo" He said in his kind, gentle voice. "You're up early." He finished icing a cake, and set about slicing into equal, neat pieces. "Here, try this for me." He cut a small piece of cake off a larger piece, speared it with a fork, and offered it to her. Just as she reached out to take the fork, someone reached out and took the fork instead. She felt that same person gently turn her round. She blinked in surprise, and looked up at Ryou's face. Gently, he opened her mouth, and fed the piece of cake to her. She closed her mouth, surprised, but not even this sudden bout of unusual affection from Ryou could stop her from savouring the cake. Once again, Keiichiro had out done himself. Taking a new fork, she speared another piece of cake, stood on tiptoe, and fed it to him. The surprise on his face was too much, and she started to laugh. Seeing this, Ryou grinned mischievously, and started to tickle her. Now shrieking with laughter, she stumbled back, tripping. Ryou tried to catch her, just as she tried to steady herself on him, and they both fell. There they rolled, tickling each other and laughing, with a forgotten Keiichiro staring bemused at them. They rolled over, facing each other, each breathless with laughter, and Ryou lend forward and kissed her, causing her to turn back into a cat.

A sudden shriek interrupted them. Pudding bounced into the room from the doorway, where Zakuro, Mint and Lettuce were standing, beaming.

"It's true! It's true! Onee-Sama and Omee-Sama are really in love!" Pudding shrieked, giggling at the same time.

"Pudding!" Ichigo tried to shout, but when all that came out of her mouth was an angry hiss, she remembered that she couldn't. Cats didn't tend to talk. Ryou scooped her up, and kissed her. She changed back, landing in Ryou's arms. Surprised by the sudden weight, he slipped, causing them both to land on the floor for the second time that morning.

Ichigo struggled up, breathless and laughing, and smoothed off her Waitress Outfit.

"Well, we need to finish getting the café ready. We need to open in half an hour." She announced. Lettuce hurried off to get another mop, while Pudding got a brush to sweep the front, and Zakuro dragged Mint over to help wash the baking stuff from Keichro's hard work.

Once they had finished, and Lettuce had gone and changed the sign to open, Ichigo sat down and sighed. She had spent the whole morning sweeping, mopping, drying and scrubbing. It wasn't helped by the fact that Pudding and Mint had both tried to find out how serious Ichigo and Ryou were.

Ryou saw her, and went to sit down in front of her.

"So much for keeping us a secret." He said, grinning. Ichigo smiled. Ryou looked suddenly shifty.

"Hey… boyfriends normally take their girlfriends out, right?" He asked. He seemed to be almost pleading, and he looked so unused to these sorts of questions that Ichigo couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I…I thought so." He suddenly looked up and smiled suddenly, his normal, cocky grin, but there was something else to it. Some sort of… Anticipation. Like he was waiting for her to discover some huge surprise. He stood up, dragging her up to, and hugged her. Then, he turned on his heel, and walked out of the room. Ichigo smiled, and wandered almost aimlessly out. When she walked into the main room – the one they serve the customers in - Mint called to her.

"Hey, Ichigo! What's that in your ribbon?"

Ichigo turned, and saw a slip of paper stuck in the ribbon tied around her waist. She pulled it out, and realised that it was folded in half. Opening it, she read it, and smiled. She then folded it again, and put it in her pocket.

"Ichigo, what did it say?"

"What? Oh, nothing much."

Ichigo read it again in her mind.

_Ichigo,_

_Meet me in the park nearest your_

_House after the Café has closed._

_I'll see you then,_

_Love Ryou._

**A Note from ME!** Okay, I'm getting bored of doing the Note from me thing, and it's only the second chapter!

If you want me to stop doing the Note from me thing, include it in your review.

.


	3. The First Date

Ichigo x Ryou

**A Note from… SOPHIE!? **Um… Hmob1994 couldn't be bothered to do the note from Me thing, so she got me to do it instead. So… Um… Well, Basically, It's Ichigo's and Ryou's first date.

Oh, and Hmob1994 doesn't own TMM, otherwise, at the end, Masaya would of died a horrible, painful death, Mint would start doing some work, Pudding would of started going out with 'Taru-Taru', Lettuce would of gone out with Pai, Zakuro would of gone out with Keichro, and Ichigo would of gone out with either Kisshu or Ryou.

Is that good enough? Hmob1994?

sigh

**Chapter 3**

**The First Date**

Ichigo worked hard that day, but without thinking about it. As she took the orders, her usual sunny attitude was still there, but Mint noticed something different in her voice. As she swept up the cracked chunks of plate that Pudding had managed to break, she did it with the same air of exasperation she normally did, but Pudding noticed that she seemed happier. Lettuce noticed that she didn't complain about how many customers there were, and Zakuro was instantly alert when the young Cat-Girl served Mints Afternoon tea without fuss. The four anxious Mew Mews meet up in the changing room.

"Please say I'm not the only one who's getting a bit suspicious. I mean, Ichigo's not acting like Ichigo… Is she?" Mint pondered.

"Well, she's just started going out with Shirogane. Do you expect her to be normal? I mean… um…" Lettuce went red.

Zakuro ignored the stuttering Porpoise. "She didn't act like this when she started going out with Aoyama though."

Pudding jumped up and down excitedly, clapping her hands. "Maybe Onee-Sama has finally found true love!"

Mint sighed. "That's what you said with Aoyama-Kun, Pudding." She looked up at Lettuce, who was frantically making "Shush" and cut-throat actions.

"What are you doing, Lettuce? That IS what she said about Aoyama!"

"Who said what about Aoyama?" Mint froze, and slowly turned round. Ichigo was standing behind her, looking a little bit annoyed…

"Ah, well… We were just… talking about stuff… um… I can smell cookies, can you?" With that, the four guilty-looking Mew Mews raced out of the door. Ichigo sighed.

"Those four… You'd think my personal life was the most interesting thing ever…" She looked at Ryou's note again, and giggled.

Ryou sat on a bench, with his arms folded and legs crossed. He checked his watch, and sighed. It wasn't that Ichigo was late… No, it was quite the opposite. HE was early.

"Oh my god! It's Shirogane!" He turned, to see Ichigo's blond haired friend staring at him. _What was her name again? Poe? Doe? No, that's not it. Just don't try to say it. That's the best bet._

"Yo." He said. Ichigo's friend blushed, a deep mauve which reminded him – amazingly – of Ichigo.

"Um… Hi…"

_Okay… still number one fan girl, then. Let's just get out of this conversation as soon as possible. _

"Well, I guess I'll see you round." With that, he turned, and walked calmly away. However, just before he reached the gate, he stopped and turned. "Hey, your pretty good friends with Ichigo, right?" He asked. Ichigo's friend -_Moe! I knew it was something like that_- blinked, and nodded.

"You know when her birthday is?" He asked, trying to act nonchalant about it.

"Um, it's this Thursday" Moe said, blushing. Ryou nodded.

"Cool. See ya."

He waited till he was out of the park, then stopped and checked back. He breathed a sigh of relief as Ichigo's friend moved away.

"Good. She's gone." He murmured.

"Who's gone?" Said a very familiar voice, right next to his shoulder. He turned, to see Ichigo smiling up at him.

"Wow… when did you get so quiet?"

"Being around you so much, I suppose I just got the knack." Ichigo said, smiling happily. "So, why did you want to meet me?"

Ryou looked at her, and couldn't help but smile. "Oh, not much. Here, let's just walk."

Ichigo just stood there, looking at him, but then her face split into a wide, joyful smile.

"Hey, why are you so happy?" Ryou said, confused.

Ichigo looked up at him, still beaming. "You smiled. I mean, you properly smiled. Ryou looked at her for a moment, and then smiled again. As he led her away, he found her hand, and gripped it tight.

When they were only around the corner from Ryou's final destination, he stopped, and blindfolded Ichigo.

"Hey! What's this for? Ryou… Where are you? I can't see… Ryou?" She felt a hand on her shoulder, shrieked, and kicked whatever it was in the stomach. She heard a familiar "Oof".

"Um… Ryou? Did I just kick you?"

"Yes." The answer seemed somewhat pained.

"Um… Whoops?"

"Never mind. Just let me lead you." She felt both hands on her shoulders, and he gave her a little push.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo murdered.

"You'll see in a second."

After 10 minutes, Ryou stopped. "Here it is." He said, and took off her blindfold, and Ichigo gasped.

"Wow! This is…"

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

They were standing in a long tunnel. Above them, brightly coloured fishes drifted lazily. All around them, fishes darted into beautiful coral, all the colours of the rainbow. As Ichigo stared, a strawberry pink fish drifted by, its tail fanning out behind it like a long, torn ribbon. She looked across at Ryou, who was watching a bright yellow, elegant fish dart past him. He caught her watching him, and laughed. Ichigo felt her heart race, and laughed back.

They stayed there for several hours, spotting several fascinating fish. When it was time to go, Ichigo felt a hollow weight in her heart. She had been there before, with Masaya, but somehow, it was different with Ryou. Seeing her depressed face, Ryou told her to stay where she was. He wandered casually into the shop, and, after browsing for several minutes, found what he was looking for.

When he got back, Ichigo looked just as upset as she did before.

"Here, hold this." Ryou said.

"Um… Ok."

They walked out of the Aquarium, and Ryou glanced down at the little paper bag he had given to her.

"You know, you can open that if you want. It's for you."

Ichigo looked at him. "For me?"

"Yeah." Ryou noticed that she looked a bit surprised. "What, Aoyama never got you a present?"

"Well… yeah, but…" She put her hand up to the shiny gold bell at her throat.

"But?"

"This isn't the sort of thing I'd expect from you." Carefully, she opened the small bag, and put her hand in it.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" In her hand was a choker, shaped like the Strawberry coloured fish from the aquarium. The main body was used to fasten it, and the ribbon was the same as the feathery tail.

"Here, let me put it on you." Ryou offered. Taking the chocker, he swept her hair out the way.

"Wait." Said Ichigo. Carefully, she put her hands up to her neck, and undid the ribbon attached to the bell. "There."

Ryou gently put the chocker round her neck, so that the fish faced out. "Beautiful" He said, admiring her.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Ichigo said, looking down.

"It wasn't the chocker I was talking about."

Ichigo blushed.

Sitting in the park, Ichigo sighed. They were watching a beautiful sun sink lower, spreading pink rays across the sky. Ryou was laid down, with his eyes closed. Ichigo wasn't sure if he was asleep or not. Ichigo sighed again.

"I honestly don't want this day to end." When she didn't get a response, she lay on her side, propping her head up on her elbow. A gentle breeze blew, ruffling Ryou's hair, and causing a lock of hair to fall across his face. Carefully, Ichigo wiped it away.

"Thank you." He muttered. Ichigo jumped, and laughed.

"You like doing that, don't you?"

Ryou didn't answer. Instead, he stood up, and said "Come on. We'd better get back. I'll take you home." Holding out his hand, he pulled her up.

"I don't want to go. And anyway, knowing my Dad, he'll probably try to kill you on the spot."

Ryou blanched. "Um… why?"

"My Dad's overly protective."

Ryou laughed at this. "Let me guess, he'll think that, because I'm older then you, I'll mess you around, right?" Ichigo nodded. "Well, don't worry. I've fought alien's intent on destroying all man-kind; I think I'll be able to survive a Dad intent on protecting his daughter."

Ryou took her hand, and started to leave.

"Hello Kitty. Oh, and the Big Boss Man is here too. How Nice."

Ichigo and Ryou turned round.

"Was that… It can't be…"

"Oh, it is, Kitty. Surprised to see me? Or are you just too happy to speak?"

**A Note from ME!** Okay, a note from Sophie made me want to kill myself, so I'm never doing that again. Remember, Reviews, or no story!

.


	4. Kisshu!

Chapter 4

**A note from ME! **I don't own TMM, otherwise, at the end, Masaya would of died a horrible, painful death, Mint would start doing some work, Pudding would of started going out with 'Taru-Taru', Lettuce would of gone out with Pai, Zakuro would of gone out with Keichro, and Ichigo would of gone out with either Kisshu or Ryou.

**Chapter 4**

"**Kisshu!?"**

"Kisshu!?" Ichigo yelled. The mischievous alien appeared next to her, grinning.

"You get there eventually, Kitty." With that, he kissed her, and disappeared again.

POOF

Ichigo sighed. _Stupid cat powers_ she thought. Then, she looked up at Ryou.

"Mew?"

Ryou bent down, and picked her up. Straightening, he kissed her, and watched as she changed back. Then, he pushed her behind him.

"Kisshu, what are you doing here?"

The Alien appeared several feet above them.

"Tut Tut, Shirogane. Must you be so suspicious?"

"Hmm, let me see. Last year, you ambushed, kissed, attempted to kidnap and tried to kill Ichigo. You also kidnapped her friends, tried to force her to watch you as you tried to kill her boyfriend, and tried to control her dreams. Shall I go on?"

"Well," Said Kisshu, a bit embarrassed, "Technically, Taruto and Pai were the ones controlling her dreams. And we saved her life in the end by teleporting her and her troublesome boyfriend out of the ship. Talking of which, where is Ichigo's annoying Boyfriend?"

"You're looking at him." Stated Ryou. Kisshu did a double-take.

"Oh, you are kidding! And there I was thinking you only went for Dark and Mysterious, Ichigo."

Ichigo finally built up the courage to speak. But, just as she opened her mouth, Masha appeared.

"Ichigo, Alien!"

Shirogane turned to look. He grabbed Masha, and looked at him.

"I have got to check this thing." He muttered. "Masha, we already know about Kish. Anyway, we left as friends. I don't think we need to worry." He glanced up at Kisshu. "Right?"

"Oh, yeah. Why would I want to, now that our glorious leader is done and dusted?"

"No, no!" Masha cried. "Alien! Alien!" With that, he floated off.

"Masha!" Ichigo called, racing after him, closely followed by Ryou. Kisshu shrugged, and followed them.

Masha stopped at Ichigo's house. Ichigo looked round, confused.

"Masha, this is my house. Why-" She was cut off by a scream, which made her blood run cold.

"M… Mum?" She gasped. She raced into the house.

Ichigo raced up the stairs, peering into all the rooms as she went.

"Mum? MUM!" She reached the last room, and looked inside. There was her Mum and Dad, pressed against the wall, in an attempt to get away from the huge monster that now inhabited their room. Around it, the Mew Mews were lying very still. Too still…

Ryou rushed over to Mint, and checked her pulse.

"Still alive." He looked up at the huge monster. "Ichigo, you need to change." He said, turning to look at her.

"But, I can't! Not with Mum and Dad… They'll know!"

Ryou crossed the room, and gripped her shoulders tightly. "Ichigo. Tell me something." Ichigo looked into his deep blue eyes. "Would you rather have your parent's dead, or your parents find out that your part Cat?"

Ichigo looked at him, and nodded. She turned to face the Chimera Animal.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!"

It was then, just before she changed, that her Mum looked at her.

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" She screamed. "Get out of here, it's not safe, it's…" She trailed off as she realised that her daughter's body was glowing, and that there was a single tear on her cheek. Ichigo's mum stood up, watching Ichigo change. She watched as her hair changed to a lighter shade of pink, and her shirt, jeans and Dolly-shoes were changed into a short, puffy dress, and high boots, and, finally, she grew the classic ears and cat tail of Mew Ichigo.

"I… Ichigo?"

Ichigo smiled weakly. "Hi, Mum."

"But… How… Why…?"

But there was no time for explanations. The huge monster turned with surprising ease, considering that it was several sizes to big for the room. Ichigo felt her breath catch in her throat.

"It can't be…" She whispered.

"It is." Said Ryou, his voice not betraying any emotions. "An Irimote Wildcat." Ichigo looked at him.

"You said that an Irimote wouldn't change. That's why you injected its DNA into me." She said.

"I must have been… wrong."

A deafening screech interrupted them. The Irimote swung a huge claw at them. Ichigo and Ryou - aided by their Cat powers – jumped out of the way easily. But Kisshu wasn't as lucky. The claw hit him before he could teleport, smacking him into the wall.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo screamed. She faced the Irimote. _I can't fight it in here. There isn't enough room._

"Strawberry bell!" She shouted, and the Pink, Heart-shaped bell appeared in her hand.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" She yelled, pointing, not at the Irimote, but at the wall to one side of them. It exploded, revealing the outside world.

"Oi! Irimote! Come on then!" She yelled, and jumped through the hole, followed by the Irimote.

"Ichigo, no!" Ryou yelled, and jumped out after them.

Ichigo ran through the streets, occasionally glancing over her shoulder. It was catching up. She forced herself to run faster. She turned a corner… to meet a Dead End. Cursing, she turned around, just as the Cat appeared at the entrance. Her heartbeat quickened.

There was a fierce yowl, and Ryou – in his cat form - appeared, jumping over the Irimote to join Ichigo. He didn't make it. The Irimote's tail flicked up, catching him just as he changed back to human.

"Ryou!" Ichigo screamed, but was bowled backwards as the Irimote pressed one enormous paw down on her chest. It looked at her, and Ichigo could swear that it was grinning. Then, it got ready to pounce. Ichigo closed her eyes, waiting for the blow that would surely end her life.

But it never came.

Instead, she felt a wind rush past her, and a deafening clang of metal against bone. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Standing in front of her was a tall girl, with flame-red hair. She was dressed in a long dress of flowing, scarlet fabric. The arms reached just past her shoulders, and hanging loosely round her hip was a Jet-black belt. She was holding a long, thin sword, and, when Ichigo looked more closely at it, she saw the head of a deer engraved into the hilt. But, what really caught her attention were the soft, curved ears on her head, light brown, with a fluffy white inside and the mark on the underside of her right arm. A single hoof-print, barely bigger then her thumb. She couldn't be a Mew Mew, could she?

Ichigo looked up at Ryou, and frowned. He must have noticed. But he was staring at the strange girl, frowning slightly.

The girl suddenly whipped her sword out from under the Cats claws, and jumped away.

"Ribbon Lingon Shot!" She yelled. Her voice was confident, and assertive. Her sword glowed blue, and shot a crackling bolt of energy at the Irimote. It dropped Ryou, screeching in pain. The girl looked at Ichigo.

"I think you'd be better at finishing this off." She said, and Ichigo nodded.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" The cat yowled once more, and then shrunk. The Chimera Animal possessing it floated away, and Masha sped off to collect it. Ichigo scooped the Irimote up in her arms.

"Where… Where am I?" It murmured.

"It's okay, we're friends." Ichigo said soothingly. The Cat looked up at her.

"You… You smell of cat and human."

"That's right."

"Humans are bad. They destroyed my home, and hurt my family. But you're different. You're a nice human. You saved me."

Ichigo just looked at the Irimote. "What was it like?"

"I felt so… angry. I felt angry at the humans who had destroyed my home. But it's okay now. I don't feel angry now. I feel save, because the nice cat girl has me, and I feel safe with her." With that, the Cat mewed appreciatively, and slept.

"Ichigo." She looked up. Ryou was standing in front of her.

"Never, EVER do that again." He said, and pulled her into a tight hug. Then, they went to the girl.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

**A note from ME! ** Omg, a new Character! I bet you didn't expect THAT!

Remember, REVIEWS!

.


	5. Mew Lingon

Chapter 5

**A note from ME! **I don't own TMM, otherwise, at the end, Masaya would of died a horrible, painful death, Mint would start doing some work, Pudding would of started going out with 'Taru-Taru', Lettuce would of gone out with Pai, Zakuro would of gone out with Keichro, and Ichigo would of gone out with either Kisshu or Ryou.

However, I DO own Lingon. HA!

**Chapter 5**

**Mew Lingon**

Her name was Lingon. She came from London, but moved to Tokyo at the beginning of the month. For some reason, when she told them that, she seemed to look and sound a bit sad. Ichigo guessed she must feel a bit homesick.

"So, why did you move to Japan?" Ichigo asked.

"I heard about Tokyo Mew Mew."

Ryou looked up. He had taken no part in the conversation so far, to Ichigo's barely suppressed relief. He tended to be very rude around people he did not know very well – something which Ichigo knew about very well. She always thought it must be a nerves thing. She knew he never liked to show any sort of weakness to anyone, never mind strangers, so maybe he hid it by being rude.

"How did you find out about them?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"BBC 1 did a… oh, how do you say it?" She asked. Giving up, she muttered something in English. Ryou frowned.

"A… Documentary?" He asked uncertainly. He liked to think that his English was really good, but sadly, it was not perfect. However, Lingon nodded, relieved. Ichigo pulled Ryou down to whisper in his ear.

"BBC?" She hissed.

"An English Television company." He answered.

"Six extraordinary girls, all with amazing animal talents. Mew Ichigo, the cat. Mew Mint, the bird. Mew Lettuce, the dolphin-"

"She's a Porpoise." Ichigo muttered.

"Mew Pudding, the monkey. Mew Zakuro, the Wolf. And, the newest arrival, Mew Berry, The cat and Rabbit. Any other time, I would have dismissed this as a hoax."

"But you had these powers yourself." Ryou said. It wasn't a question. Lingon nodded.

"It happened about a year ago. I was in the park near my house, when I saw a bright red light. Then the park disappeared. I was surrounded by swirling, multi-coloured lights, when I saw a doe. She walked towards me, and…" Again, she murmured something in English.

"Nuzzled." Ryou translated.

Lingon nodded. Nuzzled my face. Then, I… just, woke up."

"That's it?" Ryou asked.

"Well, that's all I can remember."

Ryou looked at Ichigo.

"Well, Strawberry?"

Ichigo nodded. "That's what happened to me. Except…"

"Except?"

Ichigo turned to Lingon. "That's all the deer did? It didn't go into you?"

Lingon shook her head. "Should it?"

Ichigo smiled, and shook her head. "No… Maybe… It's nothing."

Ryou looked at her. Then, he sighed, and turned to Lingon.

"I'm not sure why or how you have these powers, but I'm pretty certain that you're a Mew Mew. You'll have to come with us." Lingon looked at them, confused. Ichigo smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay. We're not gonna force you into anything."

Ryou snorted, and Ichigo gave him a Look. However, Lingon nodded.

"Wait, does this mean I'm part of Tokyo Mew Mew? And that I'll go round fighting Monsters and Aliens?"

Ryou nodded cautiously.

"Yeah…"

Lingon's head drooped for a moment, and then she looked up, eyes shining brightly.

"Cool!"

Ryou stood in front of Café Mew Mew. He turned to look at Lingon.

"This is it. As soon as you step in here, there's no turning back. Are you still in?"

Lingon hesitated, and then nodded grimly. Ryou smiled tightly. Ichigo just looked confused.

"I'm sure we forgot something. I just can't remember what." She said, sounding worried. Ryou smiled, and pulled her into a hug. Lingon stood there feeling awkward. She didn't want to interrupt what was obviously a special moment for the cute couple, but at the same time, she wanted to meet the people she'd be working with. Gently, she cleared her throat. They looked at her, and then separated, blushing.

"Well." Ryou said, clearing his throat. "It's time to meet the team."

Slowly, they opened the double doors. But, instead of waiting for Lingon to go through, Ichigo squealed, and rushed in to an answering squeal. Ryou peered in. Ichigo was jumping up and down, hugging a pretty, petite Blond.

Berry had come home.

**A note from ME! **Yah, Berry's come home! See, it's right there, in the last sentence.

Soz for the short chapter!

.


	6. Sleepover

A note from ME

**A note from ME! **I'm Ashamed of you all! None of you reviewed ONCE for the 5th chapter! I'm getting sad now…

That's it. This is the last ever chapter unless I get at least 1 review. (I'm going easy on you, next time it will be more.

I don't own TMM, otherwise, at the end, Masaya would of died a horrible, painful death, Mint would start doing some work, Pudding would of started going out with 'Taru-Taru', Lettuce would of gone out with Pai, Zakuro would of gone out with Keichro, and Ichigo would of gone out with either Kisshu or Ryou.

However, I DO own Lingon. HA!

Be prepared for the longest chapter yet, and Flashbacks. Yes, you heard me. Flashbacks.

**Chapter 6**

**The Sleepover**

"So you're a couple now?" Berry asked Ryou and Ichigo. Ryou shrugged, looking away slightly. Ichigo blushed, looking down at the Irimote in her lap, playing with his ears fondly. Then the both looked at the Rabbit girl and nodded, smiling.

"But that's enough about us." Ichigo announced, beaming. "I reckon, tomorrow night, we should have a HUGE sleepover to celebrate our new member!" They all looked at Lingon, who blushed prettily. They had spent an hour introducing her to everyone else, and she seemed a bit embarrassed with the attention.

"Great idea" said Berry.

"I want to have a sleepover!" Pudding yelled.

"Um… yeah!" Lettuce stuttered.

"I'll go if Onee-Sama goes." Mint sighed.

Zakuro shrugged. "Hell, sounds like fun. They all looked inquiringly at Lingon.

"Alright. I'm in." They all cheered.

"Where will it be?" Berry asked.

Ichigo laid her hand on Ryou's knee. Berry and Mint looked at each other and smirked at the affectionate gesture. ("They're so cute together." "I know. It's about time they started going out. They drove me crazy with their pointless squabbles.")

"Ryou will let us have it here, won't you?"

He looked down, slightly surprised, but then his gaze softened. "If you want."

At that moment, the doors smashed open, letting the wind and rain howl through the café, and a very wet Kisshu trudged in.

"You LEFT me!" he said, glaring at them. Ichigo and Ryou looked at each other guiltily.

"I get knocked out by your distant relative, and you LEAVE me!" He screamed.

"Sorry, Kish." Ichigo whispered.

"Sorry? SORRY!? I-"

"Oh, knock it off, Kish!" Said a familiar voice.

"Yeah, she said sorry." Answered an equally familiar voice, and two more aliens materialised on either side of Kisshu.

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding cheered.

"Pai!" Lettuce exclaimed.

Ichigo smiled, and then looked up as Ryou stood and put his hand on her shoulder. His eyes were glinting.

"I've got a better then a simple sleepover." The Mew Mews, Keichro and the aliens all looked at him.

"Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Berry, you're all in the summer holiday's now, right?" They nodded. "And Pudding, Your brothers and sister have gone to visit your dad, haven't they? And Zakuro doesn't have any photo shoots or anything for the next couple of weeks." He turned to Lingon and the Aliens. "You lot don't have anything to do in the next couple of weeks, right?" They all shook their heads. Ryou nodded, satisfied.

"Good. We'll leave the day after tomorrow." He turned to walk away. The Mew Mews all looked at each other.

"Um… Ryou? Where are we going?" Ichigo asked. Ryou turned, looking a bit surprised.

"I didn't tell you?" Ichigo shook her head, and Ryou grinned. "I decided we could all spend the next week at the beach house." He said. This was met by a stunned silence. Then, Ichigo squealed, and threw her arms around Ryou, who managed to catch her, and spun her round, laughing. However, they had forgotten that the floor was still wet from Kisshu storming into the Café, and they slipped and landed on the floor for the third time that day. Everyone laughed, even Zakuro. She stepped forward to help pull Ichigo up and slipped herself. Everyone was shocked. Tall, elegant, cool Zakuro was acting as clumsy as Ichigo! (Of course, she was as clumsy as Ichigo was on a good day, but still!) They were even more shocked when she was saved… by Keichro! Ichigo, Berry and Mint looked at each other, eyes wide in shock. Zakuro was in Keichro's arms, looking up at him with a slightly dazed look. She wasn't even making any attempt to disentangle herself. Keichro looked down at her, smiling. Then, Zakuro realised what was happening, and blushed a magnificent crimson.

"Um, Sorry." She muttered, standing up. Ichigo, Berry and Mint looked at each other and grinned. They could tell that they were all thinking the same thing: Zakuro was falling for Keichro, and hard.

"Bye, everyone!" Ichigo called to Zakuro, Mint, Pudding, Berry and Lettuce. She turned to Lingon. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Yeah, my Grandma is Japanese, and when my Grandpa died, she moved back to Tokyo."

Ichigo smiled. "Good. See you tomorrow." Then she turned to the aliens. "What about you guys?" She asked.

"Aw, no need to worry about us, Kitty." Said Kisshu. "We've got a place to stay."

"Good. Oh, Kisshu?" He stopped.

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't mind picking up a few things from my house, would you? And could you leave this note in my room?"

Finally, everyone had left. Ichigo turned to Ryou.

"You don't mind me staying, do you?" She asked.

"Of course I don't."

Ichigo smiled.

"But, why do you want to stay here, and not go home?" He asked.

"I don't want to face my parents just yet. They've just found out that I'm part of a group of girls that they've been insulting since they first found out about them. It'd be a bit… Awkward."

Ryou nodded. It made sense.

"Hey, Ichigo, you don't mind if we don't go out tomorrow, right?" Ichigo shook her head, and Ryou smiled.

"I need to pick up a few things, and we need to get ready to leave for the beach house."

Suddenly, Ichigo gasped, hands over her mouth, eyes wide.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?"

Slowly, Ichigo took her hands away from her mouth.

"Aoyama's coming back tomorrow."

Ryou stared at her for a moment, and then sighed. Gently, he held her hands, caressing them in his own. Then, he looked at her.

"It's going to be alright." He murmured gently. He let go of one of her hands, and stroke her hair. She leant her head on his chest, and let him play with her hair. She smiled, and her ears popped up. Seeing this, Ryou laughed, and gently started scratching her ears. Ichigo purred, her ears twitching in response to his scratching. It felt like heaven.

_Who cares about Aoyama? _She thought. _He never made me feel as wonderful as Ryou is making me feel. He was just a school-girl crush. Now I come to think about it, I only really liked him because everyone else liked him. And anyway, surely he can find someone better for him then me. Breaking up with him would be better for both of us. _With that thought, and with Ryou stroking her soft, velvety ears, she fell into a sleep full of dreams of her and Ryou.

Ryou looked down when he felt Ichigo's breathing slow, and smiled. She was asleep. Gently, he picked her up, and carried her to his room. There was a spare room in the Café, but that was as bare and barren as… a very bare and barren place. (Okay, he couldn't think of anything to relate it to, but then, he WAS carrying the girl of his dreams in his arms.) He should really decorate the room, in case one of the girls needed it sometime. Maybe he would do it with Ichigo. Smiling, and sitting on his bed with Ichigo's head in his lap, he fell into a dream-induced sleep. However, his dreams weren't quite as pleasant as Ichigo's dreams were…

He was sitting in his room, when he heard screaming downstairs. 'That's Ichigo!' He thought, getting up, and was about to rush downstairs when he heard her again.

"He even looks cute when he's working!"

Pah. Of course. She was talking about Aoyama. Then he sighed. He knew he couldn't stay angry at Aoyama for long. The reason? He made Ichigo happy. Any man who made Ichigo happy had the thumbs up from him. Even if… he sighed again, and headed downstairs.

Ichigo was looking over Aoyama's shoulder at the notepad in his hand. Then, Aoyama looked up, somehow aware that Ryou was watching them. His look said it all.

'Give it up. She's mine. And you know she would never give me up for you. So deal with it.'

That was when Ichigo realised that Aoyama wasn't listening to her. Following his gaze, she saw Ryou looking at them.

"What's wrong, Shirogane?" She asked. Ryou just stared at her.

'If only she knew who I feel about her.' And he walked away so that Ichigo wouldn't notice the tears building in the corner of his eyes. Behind him, he could hear Ichigo ranting about how rude he was…

Ryou woke up. He was remembering the day Aoyama started working with them. He looked down, and smiled at the pretty red-head in his lap. Looking out the window, he realised that it was morning. Gently, he lifted Ichigo's head off his lap, and put it on his pillow. Then, he pulled the covers out from under her, and tucked them round her. Then, he wrote a note to her, and left.

Ryou strode down the street, peering into the shop windows. There had to be **something** she would like. He sighed. Today was Sunday. That meant, really, he **should** have four days in order to find something. As it was, he had stupidly suggested that they all go down to the beach house. That meant he only had Sunday to find Ichigo a birthday present.

_If only I had actually asked someone sooner._ He thought._ Then, this would be so much easier._

It was then that he saw the perfect shop.

When Ichigo woke up, it took her a moment to realise where she was.

_I'm in Ryou's room. _She thought eventually. _But where's Ryou? _A thought suddenly struck him. _He's not… taking a shower, is he? _But she couldn't hear the shower going, and she knew that, even without her cat powers, she would be able to hear the shower. She got up, and walked across the room to his desk. On it, there was a note addressed to her, in Ryou's distinct, fancy writing:

Ichigo,

I've just gone out very quickly.

Don't worry, I'll be back soon.

If Aoyama calls, and wants to meet you,

Call me on my mobile, or leave me

A note. I want to AT LEAST

Know that you're alright. Even if it just says

"Ryou, you're a paranoid freak, get over it."

Love Ryou.

PS, Yes, I know, I'm being a paranoid

Freak. I can't help it.

Ichigo laughed. Then, she tucked the note into her pocket, and left Ryou's room. Downstairs, she found Keichro and Zakuro. She froze just before she walked into the kitchen, and hid behind the door. Ryou had told the Mew Mew's not to come in today, and to instead get ready to go to the beach house. So why was Zakuro here? Unless… Ichigo could barely stifle a giggle.

_Unless she's come to see Akasaka-san._ She thought.

"So, when is it?" Zakuro asked Keichro.

"This Thursday. By the beach."

_Oh My God! Has Akasaka-san just asked Zakuro out on a date!?_

"So we'll have to get a present for her then."

_Wait what!? Get a present for her!? Okay, they're not going on a date then. What's happening on Thursday?_

"So, who told you?"

"Ryou did. That's why he's gone out today."

"To get Ichigo a present?"

Ichigo realised what was happening on Thursday.

_Oh yeah, it's my birthday!_ She was amazed that she had forgotten.

"It's amazing. This is only the second day they've been going out, but it feels like it's been a couple of years. Ryou seems to be a better Boyfriend for Ichigo each day." Zakuro said. Carefully, Ichigo crept away.

_So that's where he's gone today._ She thought, smiling. Then, she thundered back down the stairs, skipping into the Kitchen as if she hadn't just been eavesdropping on them to find out if they were going out.

"Hi Zakuro! Hi Akasaka-san!" She beamed.

Ryou walked out of the third shop he had visited, all of Ichigo's presents in a huge bag. He really hoped that she wouldn't spot this lot. He had no idea what he would say. Thankfully, when he got back to the Café, the main room was deserted. Deserted, that is, apart from Pudding. Ryou groaned. This was it. There was no way Pudding would keep quiet about this. Maybe he could get to the stairs without her noticing…

Pudding looked up. "SHIRO-" Quick as a flash, Ryou was next to her, clamping her mouth closed. (Quite impressive, considering he's got a big, heavy bag in one hand.)

"Pudding? Was that you?"

Ryou closed his eyes in despair as he heard Ichigo's voice. Surely this couldn't get anymore complicated. Quickly, he picked Pudding up with one arm, (Again, very impressive, because of the bag AND the fact that he's still holding Pudding's mouth shut. Who said men couldn't multi-task?) And rushed to the stairs. He got there just in time, as Ichigo had just wandered into the main room. It was only when Ichigo went back into the kitchen the he released Pudding.

"Pudding!" He hissed. "What the Hell are you doing here? I thought I told all of you to stay at home and pack!"

"Pudding came to make sure Onee-Sama and Omee-Sama (Is that the word for older brothers?) wasn't doing anything naughty." Pudding said, rather crossly. Ryou turned Crimson.

Finally, Ryou managed to get Ichigo's presents into the spare room without her finding out, and thought about what Keichro said a couple of weeks before…

He was sitting in his room, watching Ichigo say a very tearful goodbye to Masaya. Apparently, he had only come back because he had a dream about Tokyo Mew Mew being in trouble. Ryou snorted. He didn't like Masaya. Berry, Mint and Zakuro could all see that. He knew that they knew how he felt for Ichigo, and he was pretty sure the Lettuce and Pudding had a pretty good idea, to. It was the person he DID want to know who didn't, though.

"You should tell her."

Ryou turned round to see Keichro.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do."

"Well, maybe I do. But she'd never want me. She's got Masaya. And if he makes her happy, then I am to."

Keichro just looked at him. Then he looked back out of the window.

"How do you know?"

The question threw Ryou off guard. "What?"

"How do you know that she's happy?"

Ryou thought about that for a while. Then, Zakuro walked across to Ichigo, and he noticed how intently Keichro watched her.

"Maybe you should tell her." He said.

Keichro never took his gaze from Zakuro. "She already knows." He said, and walked out the room.

Ryou smiled. That was old days. Now, he did know. He turned, and headed back downstairs. He found Ichigo and the others in the Kitchen. Despite what Ryou said about staying at home to pack, all the Mew Mews and the Aliens were there. Ryou sighed, and put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, noticing with amusement how her cat ears popped up. She looked at him, and smiled. She made no effort to get rid of the cat ears however, and Ryou scratched them fondly, just as he did last night, smiling at Ichigo's cat-like Purrs. Just then, the Irimote jumped up onto the table. Ryou frowned.

"We have to do something to get the Irimote back to his own Habitat." The Irimote looked at him.

"I don't want to go back." He said. "I want to stay here, with Ichigo."

Ryou's frown deepened. Ichigo looked at him, and then back at the Irimote.

"You mean you don't want to go home." The Irimote shook his head.

"I want to stay here, with Ichigo." He repeated.

"Why?"

"Because you make me feel safe."

Ryou nodded, smiling. "Yeah, she makes me feel like that to." Ichigo looked at him in surprise.

"Okay, then. You can stay her, at the Café. But you need a name. We can't just keep calling you the Irimote." Ryou said.

"I don't mind what name I have. Why don't you choose it for me?" Ryou looked at Ichigo.

"Well? You're the one with the Irimote DNA. Why don't you give him a name?"

"How about…" She looked up at Ryou and smiled. "Alto." Ryou raised one eyebrow. Then he looked down at the Irimote.

"Well? How does Alto sound?"

"Alto… I like it. I like the name Alto."

"Welcome to the team then, Alto."

It was then that Ichigo's phone chose to ring. She answered it immediately. "Hello?"

"Ichigo! Oh, thank god, you're alive!" It was Masaya.

"Oh… Aoyama!" Ryou's head jerked up.

"Um… yeah, I'm alright. Yeah, yeah… Um, when? Now?! No, that's no problem… The park near my house? Yeah, okay. Yeah, I'll come. See you in a sec." She put down the phone.

"Aoyama wants to meet you." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I'm going now."  
"Do you want me to go with you?" Ichigo considered it for a moment, and then shook her head.

"No, I'll be okay."

**A note from ME!** The longest chapter yet! What will happen when she meets up with Aoyama? (Boo, Hiss)

Review to find out! No, seriously. Remember what I said at the beginning?

_That's it. This is the last ever chapter unless I get at least 1 review. (I'm going easy on you, next time it will be more._

And if I get more, I'll do my best never to have another flashback. Yes, I know how you all hate them.

.


	7. That Feeling of Betrayal

A note from ME

**A note from ME! **I don't own TMM, otherwise, at the end, Masaya would of died a horrible, painful death, Mint would start doing some work, Pudding would of started going out with 'Taru-Taru', Lettuce would of gone out with Pai, Zakuro would of gone out with Keichro, and Ichigo would of gone out with either Kisshu or Ryou.

However, I DO own Lingon. HA!

However, my dear friend Zoë has brought to my attention the fact that Lingon is based on her, so technically, I don't even own her.

DAMN!

Oh, and if you want to thank anyone for the new Chapter, thank Wiliina. She was the ONLY person to review! How could you do this to me? 12 visitors, and only one review for that chapter? Come on!

**Chapter 7**

**That feeling of betrayal.**

Ichigo was sitting on the bench in the park. She wished she had brought a coat. It was starting to get late, and she was getting cold.

"Ichigo?" She looked up. There he was. Aoyama. She stood up as he reached her, and he pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, Thank God your okay." He murmured into her hair.

"Um… Aoyama-kun?"  
"Just a bit longer." However, he pulled away. "Aoyama? Ichigo, I told you to call me…" He trailed off, looking at her neck.

"Ichigo… Where's your bell choker?"

Ichigo's hand reached up to the strawberry fish around her neck.

"Oh… um…"

Aoyama looked straight into her eyes.

"There's someone else, isn't there." He said. It wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo whispered.

"How could you do this to me?" Aoyama asked, unable to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Don't blame Ichigo." Said a new voice. Ichigo turned, and her heart sank.

"Ryou…"

Aoyama looked at her. "Ryou…?"

"Blame me, yeah. Blame yourself, defiantly. But don't blame Ichigo." Ryou continued. Aoyama strode towards him. He'd had enough. He brought his arm back, and punched Ryou, hard enough to send him to the floor. Ryou instantly retaliated. Ichigo watched helplessly as the two men fought.

"Ryou… Aoyama… Please, stop!"

They ignored her. Something inside her snapped.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP YOU IDIOTIC HEARTLESS JERKS!" She screamed at the top of her voice, and turned and ran.

"Ichigo!" Ryou said, getting to his feet.

"Leave her." Said Aoyama. "When she's like this, it's impossible to catch up with her."

Ryou looked at him. "Maybe you would, but I'm not." He transformed into a cat, and ran after Ichigo.

Ichigo ran to her house. She didn't know why, considering that she was so eager not to go there before. She crashed though the door, crying. Her Mum was there. She was thankful that it wasn't her Dad, but even so…

"Ichigo… Ichigo, darling, are you alright?" Ichigo took one look at her Mum, and burst into renewed sobs, rushing into her Mum's waiting arms. She cried until she could cry no more, and then her Mum took her upstairs to her room, and sat down on the bed with Ichigo's head in her lap, as her Daughter told her everything. Her mum stroked her hair, which was too much for her. It reminded her of Ryou stroking her hair last night, and just made her cry again.

After a while, the doorbell rang, and Ichigo's Mum went down to answer it.

Ryou waited on the doorstep. It was cold, but he didn't care. He was just worried about Ichigo. He knew she had said that she didn't want to go home, but Ryou knew there was no-one better then a Mum when it comes to comforting you. It was then that the door opened. Inside was a woman who looked almost exactly like Ichigo, except with short, rounder hair. Ryou was amazed at how much Ichigo looked like her Mum.

"Um, I'm here to see-"

He didn't get any further.

"You must be Ryou. Ichigo's in her room." She led him up, and then tactfully left. Cautiously, Ryou knocked on Ichigo's door.

"Come in." Came the muffled reply. He opened the door and crept in. He knew that she was under the covers immediately. There was a big lump there, but the ears and tail poking out kind of gave it away to.

He sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. I know that the reason you didn't want me to come in the first place was that you didn't want a fight. It was just, I was worried about you, and when I got there, he was blaming it all on you, and I just… couldn't take it." He got up to leave, but just as he stood up, a hand crept out from under the covers and grabbed his wrist. He looked down and smiled. Slowly, he sat down again, and started scratching her ears. He was happy that what answered were purrs, not rebukes. Slowly, Ichigo came out from the covers. She looked up at him, and smiled. That was too much for Ryou. Gently, he grabbed her chin, and kissed her, long and passionately. He didn't want that kiss to end, but he knew it would when Ichigo turned into a Cat. However, to his surprise, she didn't. Instead, she started kissing him back, as hard and passionately as he was kissing her. He pulled her closer, kissing her harder and harder. He pushed her mouth open with his tongue. Nothing mattered to him in that moment. As long as he was with Ichigo, right here and now, everything would be fine. His arms slipped around her waist, bringing her closer, so close he could feel her heartbeat, quivering in her chest…

Ichigo's mum chose that moment to enter.

"Ichigo, I've got you and your boyfriend some cookies."

They instantly drew back. Ichigo's ears popped up. However, she was staring at Ryou, and completely ignored them. Then, her and her Mum started to giggle. Ichigo clamped one hand over her mouth, trying to stop herself.

"What's so funny?" Asked Ryou, his face going red. Ichigo pointed just over his head, still trying to stifle her giggles. When he didn't check, she reached up, and started scratching… oh no.

Ryou started to purr, just like Ichigo did when he scratched her cat ears. Suddenly, he reached up… And felt a pair of velvety cat ears.

"WHAT!" He yelled.

"I always wondered if that would happen!" Ichigo giggled.

"What!?" He said again.

"When I'm embarrassed, my ears popped out." She explained. "And I always wondered if your ears would to if you get embarrassed. But you've never been embarrassed before." They looked at each other, and burst into peals of laughter.

"Mum, I'm gonna head back to the Café with Ryou." Ichigo said packing everything she had forgot to ask Kisshu to get. "We've got an early start tomorrow, and I don't want to be late."

"Okay, darling." Her Mum said, kissing her on the cheeks. As Ichigo rushed back upstairs, her mum turned to Ryou.

"I was wondering… I'm sure you already know, but Thursday's her birthday." Ryou nodded.

"Could you give this to her, tell her it's from us?" She asked, giving him a smallish box. Ryou smiled.

"I'll be glad to."

"Oh, and, Ryou?" Ryou turned back to face her.

"Please, look after Ichigo. I almost lost her once before." She looked slightly sad. "And, I don't want her to be hurt anymore then she has to be. I never thought that Aoyama was the right guy for her. I never said so. I let her make those decisions herself. But, now I see I was right." She looked up and Ryou, smiling. "I can tell that, around you, Ichigo will be safe."

Ryou looked a bit taken aback, but then nodded, smiling. "Don't worry, Ma'am." He said. "I'm not about to let Ichigo get hurt when I'm around."

Ichigo was curled up on Ryou's bed, her ears occasionally twitching. That was a thing that Ryou had noticed now. When her ears were up, they would twitch at the slightest bit of noise. He reached out, just to feel the softness of the ears once more, but her hand shot out, catching his, and lacing her fingers through his. He was so surprised, he felt his ears pop up again. Ichigo giggled at the annoyed expression on his face, at reached out to stroke them.

"So soft." She murmured.

"Hey, I thought I was meant to do that to you?" Ryou joked. Ichigo smiled.

"Oh, yes, please." She lowered her head onto his shoulder, parting her ears so that they wouldn't poke his face. He smiled, and stroked them, enjoying every bliss-filled purr that rumbled in her throat. What the two lovers didn't notice was the six, very nosy, animal-like girls peering into Ryou's room.

"Are you sure we won't get into trouble?" Lingon whispered.

"As long as they don't notice us, we'll be fine." Mint whispered back.

"Just make sure they don't hear you. Ichigo's got the best hearing out of all of us. It's even better when her cat ears are out." As if on cue, Ichigo's ears twitched, and she sat bolt upright.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked. Ichigo looked at the door, and the Mew Mew's sweat dropped.

"I thought I heard…" In an instant, she was up and at the door, which she wrenched open. The girls piled down onto the bare floor of Ryou's room, grinning sheepishly, while Zakuro blushed.

"Wow, you're really quick!" Exclaimed Lingon.

"You lot!" Ichigo screamed. "Don't you have anything better to do then spy on other people's personal lives!?" Lettuce blushed.

"We're sorry!" She said, bowing. (She was standing up, so it's not that impressive. However, she was standing on top of the other four Mew Mews who fell in with her.)

Mint, however, was a bit more truthful. "Nope. There's nothing in this whole city that could be more interesting then you two right now. I mean, have you thought about it? You can't tell if you will have kittens or babies!" Both Ryou and Ichigo turned scarlet.

"Do you really think we're that fascinating?" Ryou asked. He looked at Ichigo, and they both started to laugh.

"Um, right." Said Berry. "You won't mind if we leave, then, right?" they all edged out of the room.

"What was that about?" Lingon whispered.

"I have no idea. It's more twisted half-cat, half-human sense of humour, probably." Mint replied, shaking her head.

Ichigo and Ryou finally managed to stop laughing. They were leaning against each other, breathless. Then Ichigo looked up at Ryou, smiling, one ear bent slightly towards him. Ryou was reminded of the kiss in Ichigo's room, and slowly bent down towards her…

"Hey lovers!" Kisshu cried, appearing next to them. They jumped back startled, and both of their ears and tails popped out.

"Kisshu!" Ryou yelled, finally losing his temper. "OUT!"

"I just came to-"

"OUT!"

"Alright! I'm going, I'm going! Sheesh…"

He teleported out. Ichigo looked at Ryou.

"Looks like you've got a tail as well." She giggled. Then she stepped closer, her own tail flicking. It came round her, and twisted itself around Ryou's tail. Looking deep into her eyes, Ryou put one arm round her waist, and the other in her thick, beautiful hair. She responded by putting one hand in HIS hair, and the other arm around his neck. He drew her closer, bending down to kiss her, as she rose on to the tips of her toes. Their lips met. Ryou felt Ichigo's hand ruffling his thick hair, and tightened his grip around her waist. Their hands travelled from each others hair to each others cat ears.

They were so absorbed in their kiss, they didn't realise that the intruders had come back.

"They're so sweet." Whispered Berry.

"Humph." Kisshu answered. "Me and Ichigo would be sweeter."

Mint looked at him. "Oh, shut up. They are the perfect couple, and you know it."

Lingon smiled at them. "So, how long have you known they'd make a good couple?"

Berry and Mint looked at each other. "Are you kidding? We've known since we knew them. Ryou would always pick on her, yeah, but that's what gave it away. He also always got really edgy whenever Aoyama is around or even mentioned."

"Aoyama?"

"Ichigo's ex." Mint answered for Lingon.

"And, Ichigo gets him better then any of us, even Akasaka."

"Are you four still at this?" A familiar voice said, and Berry, Mint, Kisshu and Lingon realised that they weren't leaning on the relative safety of the door. Slowly, they looked up.

"Ah… Hi, Ichigo…" The three embarrassed girls sped off, and Kisshu looked round, realised he was alone, and teleported.

"Well, we'd better go to sleep." Ichigo said. "And, there's no point in me sleeping on your lap again." Ryou looked up.

"Why not?" He asked, sounding a bit desperate.

"Well, I may absolutely love it, and I may feel really comfortable there, but it can't be very comfortable for you."

"Actually, I feel fine." And he wasn't just making that up. He felt more comfortable waking up when he was sitting down with Ichigo's head in his lap then he was normally.

"No, its okay, Ryou. I'll just sleep in the spare room."

"Okay." Said Ryou, then remembered where he had put her birthday presents.

"NO!" He yelled. Ichigo turned round, surprised.

"I mean… that room is… you wouldn't like it. I'll… I'll get a sleeping bag; you can have the bed, um…"

Ichigo started to giggle, and put her arms around Ryou's waist.

"You're so sweet sometimes." She said. "I'd never of thought you would be. I used to think you were such a jerk." She rested her head on Ryou's chest.

"Thank you Ryou." She said. Ryou looked at her, surprised.

"What for?"

Ichigo looked up, her eyes shining with happiness. "For caring."

Ryou blushed, and his ears popped up. Ichigo giggled as he desperately tried to paw them down.

"I suppose it only took you one big embarrassing thing to get the whole ear thing started. Now it's just like me. Whenever you get the least bit embarrassed, they come up." She started to scratch his ears, just like he always did to her.

_Ah, this feels good_ Ryou thought. _ No wonder Ichigo likes me doing this to her. In fact, I feel really sleepy…_

Ryou woke up with his head on Ichigo's lap. He sat up, surprised.

_When did I fall asleep?_ He looked at Ichigo, sitting there, breathing softly.

"Ichigo?" No response.

"Ichigo, you need to get up. We need to get ready to leave soon." She slowly stirred, and looked up at Ryou. She smiled.

"Good morning."

Kisshu and Pai were sat at the table, trying to spoon Cornflakes in their mouths without getting milk all down them. They weren't having much luck.

"How do you do this?" Pai muttered angrily to Lettuce, who laughed.

"Here, let me help." She said. She pushed the bowl closer to the edge, and told him to pull his chair in. This time, he got it. Lettuce laughed at his triumphant grin, and laughed even harder when he spat the whole lot back out.

"Good, it's horrible!" He exclaimed. "It tastes like soggy sawdust!"

Kisshu looked up. He had also followed Lettuce's advice, and was just about to take his first mouthful of Soggy Cornflakes. He put the spoon down, and pushed the bowl away. Taruto grinned at the two older aliens. He was sitting on the floor, trying to teach Pudding to levitate. She wasn't getting very far.

"I can't do it!" She moaned.

"You're just acting like a big baby, baby." Pudding edged closer to Taruto, and grinned.

"I 'm taller then you even when we're sitting down!"

Mint and Berry were looking at Lingon's mobile. They were scrolling through the music.

"Wow, the titles to these songs are so weird!" Berry exclaimed. "I mean… What's…?" She screwed up her brow in concentration. "Ha… Harpy Indng?"

Lingon laughed. "Happy ending. It's by Mika." Mint and Berry looked at her blankly.

"Mika? You know, brown curly hair, he can sing really high? He sung Grace Kelly."

Mint and Berry slowly shook their heads. Zakuro and Keichro were watching this whole scene in amusement, when they heard a yowl.

A small, black kitten with bright pink eyes zoomed into the kitchen, closely followed by a grey kitten with green eyes. They ran round them a few times, tripping up Kisshu as they went, until the grey kitten caught up. He pounced on the black one, and kissed her, just as he started to glow.

Ichigo ended up on the floor with Ryou tickling mercilessly.

"Give in?" He yelled over her shrieks of protest.

"No… Yes… RYOU, STOP!" She yelled, lifting up her hands. He grabbed them, and forced them down to her sides. They were left staring into each others eyes.

"Damn." Said Ryou. "Now how am I supposed to tickle you?"

Lingon had been watching this whole ordeal with wide eyes.

"They can turn into cats?" She asked.

"Yeah. Ichigo's cat DNA is so strong, it lets her shape shift. It only does it when she's really embarrassed, though." Mint answered.

"And, what about Ryou?"

"I'm not to sure about Ryou. You can ask him yourself, if you want."

"Can anyone else?"

"No. Ichigo's the only one. In fact, none of our animal personalities show nearly as clearly as Ichigo's."

"What do you mean?"

Mint smiled. Then, she held up a ball of wool. Berry leaned into Lingon.

"Where'd she get a ball of wool from?" She asked, sweat dropping.

"Ichigo, catch!" Mint called, throwing the ball high. Ichigo saw it, her ears and tail popped out, and she scrambled out from under Ryou and pounced on the ball with an enormous "NYA!"

"See?" Mint asked. (Nya, nya, nya.)

"Wow… yeah" (Nya, nya.)

Ryou stood up, and looked around the room.

"Shouldn't we be going, then?"

**A note from ME!** Yah! **What** will happen at the beach house? **How** will Aoyama (boo, Hiss) get his revenge? **Does **he even want revenge? **Why **I talking like this? Review to find the answers to these questions, and more! ('Course, it's unlikely that you'll find out the answer to the last one, but you can dream.)

Now, last time I set you a challenge of at least 1 review (thank you Wiliina) but this time, I want at least 3. Oh, and you still get those flashbacks that everyone hates. Unless I get more then 3 reviews. Okay?

Also, since this story is drawing to it's closed, (Yes, it may not look like it, but it is.) I was thinking that all my lovely dedicated readers can start sending me questions, and I'll answer them at the very end.

.  
**P.S.** To save me time later, Zoë, I don't think the Japanese animation company will hire me to do a second series of Tokyo Mew Mew.

And, Sophie, as far as I know, the answer to Life, the Universe and Everything is 42. Now you just need to find out the question.

.


	8. We're all going on a summer holiday

A note from ME

**A note from ME! **Wow, it's weird how quickly you lot can review sometimes… I only put the last chapter up this morning!

Thank you to the four people who made my day, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane (This isn't the first time they've reviewed, so thank you for chapter 2, 3 and 4 as well), Arieva LeFly, dbzgtfan2004 (also, thanks fore chapter 1, you were my very first review) and of course, Wiliina. THANK YOU!! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wait a sec, that means I have to find a way to edit out ALL the flashbacks! DAMN YOU!

Hehe!

.

**Chapter 8**

**We're all going on a summer holiday**

There wasn't enough room in the Mini-Van. They were one seat short, even with the alien's teleporting. Ryou's heart sank when he realised this. It wasn't until he wandered into the café and saw Ichigo chatting with Berry and Lingon that he realised what they should do…

"So, does that mean your not going out with Aoyama now?" Berry asked.

Ichigo nodded. She was on ultra-hyper mode. "And, you know, I think this is the right choice."

Berry smiled. "I always thought you two would make a good couple. All your arguments were just a way to hide your true feelings."

Lingon looked at her. "I didn't know you were a professional Psychologist!"

They all laughed, so didn't notice the dark shadow creep up behind them…

Ryou pounced. Putting his hands on her waist, he turned her and kissed her full on the lips. Startled, she changed.

"NYA!" Ichigo protested.

Ryou grinned. "Sorry, little Strawberry." He said, picking her up, and cuddling her. Despite her anger, Ichigo rubbed into his chest.

"We're short of one seat, so I thought you could be a cat, and sit in my lap. Is that okay for you, little Kitty?"

Ichigo sighed, and then looked up, smiling. "Mew."

Keichro sat down in the driver's seat next to Zakuro, and smiled gently. He turned round in his seat.

"Is everyone comfortable?"

He smiled at the seating arrangements. At the back, Ryou was sat with Ichigo sitting on his lap. Next to him was Tasuku and Berry, Berry's head resting on Tasuku's shoulder. In the seats in front of them were Mint and Lingon, and Pudding and Lettuce in front of them. Zakuro leant in.

"Everyone seems to be sitting near the person they get along best with." She whispered.

Keichro looked at her. "Yeah. We are." Zakuro blushed.

Ichigo snuggled into Ryou's lap, feeling very comfortable and sleepy. She rested her head on his leg, purring luxuriously as he ran his hand other her back and up her tail. She wrapped her tail round his hand, and refused to let go. Gently, he scratched her ears. She looked up at him. "Are we there yet?" Ryou chuckled.

"Halfway."

Ichigo was shocked. "What! When did we get so far!?"

"You fell asleep as soon as I got into the car." Ichigo cocked her head.

"Did I?"

In front of them, Pudding was in hyper mode.

"Hey, everyone! Let's sing a song!" She yelled. She wound down the window.

"**WE'RE ALL GOING ON A SUMMER HOLIDAY!" **She yelled at the top of her voice.

"No more troubles for a week or two!" Keichro joined in, smiling.

"**We're all going on a summer holiday!" **Everyone else joined in, apart from Ryou and Zakuro.

"Nya nya nya nya nya nyAAa, nya nya nya nya nya nya!" Ichigo happily sung. Everyone laughed.

"We need another song!" Pudding yelled. An evil glint appeared in her eyes. Lettuce Sweat dropped.

"Pudding, what are you planning?"

Pudding took a deep breath, and sung.

"**This is the song that never ends! It goes on and on my FRIENDS! Some people, started singing it, not knowing what it was, and now they'll keep on singing it forever just because…" **Everyone groaned.

By the time they had got to the summer home, they had endured 100 verses of 'The song that never ends', each one faster then the last, until it was: "Thisisthesongthatneverendsitgoesonandonmyfriendssomepeople,startedsingingitnotknowingwhatitwasandnowtheyllkeeponsingingitforeverjustbecause"

At that point, they told her to shut up. However, when she had stopped singing that, all it took was one breath to start another, even more annoying song:

"**I KNOW A SONG THAT WILL GET ON YOUR NERVES! GET ON YOUR NERVES! GET ON YOUR NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT WILL GET ON YOUR NERVES, AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!"** (I bet any Pudding Lovers either love her even more, or absolutely hate her now!)

She was on the 220th verse of that when they went over a speed bump. It turned into:

"**I KNOW A SONG THAT WILL** ow!" As Puddings head hit the ceiling.

"Sorry Pudding!" Keichro yelled. Zakuro leant over.

"No your not." She whispered. They both laughed. Ichigo and Ryou looked at each other, and grinned slyly.

They were finally there. Pai, Kisshu and Taruto were sat on the fence by the Summer House, grinning.

"What took you so long?" Kisshu drawled.

"We don't have the added advantage of being able to teleport." Ryou muttered irritably. They all dragged the luggage into their rooms. They were sleeping in pairs and threes. Ryou and Ichigo, Keichro and Zakuro, Tasuku and Berry, Lingon and Mint (The two had created a firm bond. Surprising, considering that Mint loves attention, while Lingon squirms if someone is looking at her for too long.), Pudding and Lettuce and Taruto, Pai and Kisshu.

Ichigo looked at their room. Like all the rooms, it was large and well-furnished. Unlike the Hotel she went to with her parents, it was also well-decorated. She turned to face Ryou.

"This is brilliant!" She exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with joy. Ryou looked at her, and felt a smile grow on her place. _She's so beautiful. I just want to grab her and…_ He shook his head slightly.

"Yeah. It is." He went to stand next to her at the window. Then, without warning, he turned and kissed her.

POOF

"RYOU!" Ichigo hissed. Ryou looked at her, and then, weirdly, began to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Ichigo mewed. "You're not the one stuck as a flipping cat!"

Ryou's laughs slowly petered out. Then, he looked at Ichigo, and started laughing again. Ichigo stared at him for a minute, and then started to smile. _This is the first time that he's properly laughed. Apart from when I tickled him the other day, he has only reached a smile._

"Ryou?"

He stopped laughing, and lay down on the bed, scooping her up to curl up next to him.

"Yes, strawberry?"

"I love you." There. She said it. They had both known, but it seemed to make a good thing better, now that she had told him. Of course, she had thought that she would be human when she told him this, but…

Ryou just blinked, and smiled. Then, he pulled her up so her head was next to his on the pillow, and kissed her. She changed into a human, and they lay there, staring into each others eyes, just talking. However, they didn't notice the 6 girls huddled outside their room. Or, to be more precise, 6 girls and 4 boys…

"We shouldn't be doing this. They caught us in 4 seconds flat last time." Lingon whispered.

"Well, we'll be quiet this time." Mint hissed back. Kisshu lent across to try to get a closer view, and tripped, landing on Mint. She turned away from the door as she fell, and landed on the wooden floor, staring up into Kisshu's yellow eyes…

The resounding bang faded, and the door opened, showing Ichigo and Ryou. They looked rather amused, and watched as Mints face reddened. They were surprised to see Kisshu starting to blush as well, as they just stared at each other. Ichigo coughed politely.

"Excuse us, Love birds. Ryou suggested we go down to the beach. You can flirt there." She said, relishing the chance to tease Mint.

**A note from ME! **You know, I've only just thought of pairing Kisshu and Mint up… Hmm… what do you think?

'Kay, because 4 people reviewed last time, I'm gonna keep it to 3 reviews as the least. It might take a while to get the next chappie up anyway, seeing as I haven't… actually… finished it yet… yeah…

But that is in no way my fault. If you want to blame someone, blame the people in my Class at school who insisted on me writing a story about us all to celebrate the beginning of GCSE's, which needs to be complete by the end of the summer holidays!

Also, I was wondering if I should lower the Maturity Rating… What do you think?

TTFN!

.

P.S. Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane, I like your… Interesting idea… But maybe I'll put that in another story…

.


	9. His Strawberries Birthday

A note from ME

**A note from ME! **I know, I know, I said I wasn't gonna update for a while, but what can I say? Stopping myself from writing is about as easy as a druggie stopping himself from sticking a needle in him, or a smoker stopping himself from smoking.

Once again, thanks for all your lovely comments, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane, XxLettieXPaixX, Arieva LeFly, and, of course, Wiliina. Hmm, I'm starting to see a pattern here…

Anyone want to be my Beta? Please tell me if you do!

Oh, and I don't own TMM, otherwise, at the end, Masaya would of died a horrible, painful death, Mint would start doing some work, Pudding would of started going out with 'Taru-Taru', Lettuce would of gone out with Pai, Zakuro would of gone out with Keichro, and Ichigo would of gone out with either Kisshu or Ryou.

**Chapter 9**

**His Strawberry's B-Day**

Ichigo shaded her eyes, laughing. She was wearing a bikini, showing her slim figure, the only other covering was the white T-shirt that clung to her when it was wet. (I'm not gonna go into anymore detail. Sorry, pervs!) Her Auburn hair was down, and it was now waist length, and she wore a weaved sun-hat, with a large strawberry on a white ribbon around it. She wasn't aware of all the men watching her intently as she raced into the sea, laughing as Pudding tried to splash her, and failed. However, Ryou did notice. Instead of his Speedo's he wore last time, he was wearing a pair of baggy trunks (Sorry, all of Ryou's fan girls! I'm depriving you of that info too!) He waded into the sea, and lifted Ichigo up in his arms. She screamed, but then laughed again when she realised who it was, and wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck. Ryou laughed along with her, but, when she turned, he glanced up at the men ogling her, and nodded smugly when they hurriedly looked away. He waded in deeper then, without warning, dropped her. Her resulting shrieks caused him to laugh, until she grabbed his legs, making him slip over, landing butt first in the water, his head going under before coming back up, choking and shaking his head to get his wet hair out of his eyes. He watched as Ichigo's sunhat floated calmly by.

He looked at Ichigo, and they burst out laughing. Coolly, Ryou laid back, letting his already soaked hair float in a golden halo around his head. Ichigo looked at him – he looked so peaceful – grinned evilly.

Carefully, so as not to splash around and alert Ryou to where she was, she inched round, pulled off her soaked t-shirt, and wrung it out… on top of Ryou's face. He spluttered and shot up, coughing, and slipped back underneath the water again. This time, he was under quite a long time, and Ichigo was starting to get worried. She looked around her, trying to see under the cloudy water.

"Ryou…"

Suddenly something pounced on her, forcing her and them underneath the water. She screamed, receiving a mouthful of salty water, and shot up. Her and her attacker had washed into the shallows by now, and she sat up on the sandy floor. Her chocolate eyes met with the sea blue eyes of her attacker, straddling her, hands on the sea-bottom either side of her. They looked at each other for a long time, until he realised the exact position he was in. Ryou blushed and jumped off of her, pulling Ichigo up with him, and into his arms. He smiled down at her, and she stood on her tip-toes and brushed her lips against his, softly, almost teasingly. He tightened his grip on her, and started to lean down, when Ichigo reached a hand up and put a finger to his lips.

"Not now. It's starting to get dark." Ryou turned. She was right. Although he hadn't noticed it, the sun had almost completely set. He looked back down at Ichigo, and sighed longingly.

"Alright. Let's go back to the holiday house." He grabbed her hand, and they ran back to the house, laughing whenever one of them tripped.

Further up, at the holiday house, Mint and Kisshu sat, watching them.

"Aw, they're so cute together!" Mint exclaimed. Kisshu looked at her.

_I wonder what this feeling is. _He thought. _It's a bit like what I felt for Ichigo, but… different. She's as cute as Ichigo, but more mature… and wow, she has the most beautiful eyes…_

He realised that Mint was talking to him, and snapped out of his day-dream.

"I honestly wish I could find a man who loves me as much as Ryou loves Ichigo… They're so lucky…"

Kisshu smiled, and looked back at them, running and laughing, and, for the first time he had met Ichigo, that painful, hollow feeling had left him.

Tuesday and Wednesday passed quickly, to both Ichigo's horror and delight. She would have loved to spend much longer then the week they were spending on the beach, but she woke up on Thursday morning with one thought in her mind.

_I'm 15 today…_

She rolled over on her side, expecting to see Ryou on the other bed – exactly like the other two mornings – but was surprised to see Alto on his bed instead. He opened his eyes, and purred gently.

"Hello, Ichigo." Ichigo smiled.

"Good Morning, Alto. Have you seen Ryou?"

"Yes. He woke up about…" The Irimote's head tipped to one side.

"60 minutes ago."

Ichigo thanked him, and got dressed. She wandered into all the rooms, but couldn't find anyone else, not even in their rooms.

"Hello? Ryou? Mint? Berry? Lingon? Where is everyone?" She walked out on to the Patio, and was tackled by a flying Pudding.

"ONEE SAMA!" Pudding shrieked.

"Pudding! What the hell are you doing?" She screamed. Pudding looked up at her and grinned. They were both lying on the floor, and Pudding had obviously run as fast as she could just to knock her over.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She yelled at the top of her voice. Ichigo winced.

"Thanks Pudding, do you know where everyone else is?"

Pudding nodded happily.

"Yep, they're round there!"

"Thanks…" Ichigo got up, and started to walk towards the direction Pudding had pointed to, when Pudding rushed round in front of her, blocking her.

"Pudding…"

"Onee-Sama can't go yet!" Pudding said.

"Why not?"

"Because… um… I…" Pudding nervously glanced behind her.

"Yes…?"

"Because Pudding hasn't given Onee-Sama her present yet! Pudding wants to be the first person to give Onee-Sama her Birthday present!" Pudding grabbed Ichigo's hand, and pulled her away.

Behind them, Lingon and Berry sighed in relief.

"Do you think she knows?" Lingon asked.

"I really, REALLY hope not…" Berry replied.

"Pudding, can I go find the others yet?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope! I need to find your present!" Pudding dived towards her suitcase, flinging out anything that wasn't Ichigo's birthday present. Finally, she reached the bottom.

"Aha! Found it!" Pudding cried triumphantly. She passed Ichigo a thick, rectangular object, wrapped in strawberry pink Wrapping paper, with a black Bow. Cautiously, Ichigo opened the present. Pudding's presents were none to Bang, Explode, Let off foul smells or whiz round the room before, once all four. (That was a very memorable Christmas, especially as she had given everyone the same gifts. It had taken weeks to clear the smell out of the Café, and even now, Ichigo would still sometimes find a small, shrivelled, blackened object as a not-so-precious Memory of their times together.)

"Oh my god, Pudding!" Inside the wrapping was a beautiful, leather-bound book. It was black all over, with little gold corners. Slowly, she opened it.

"It's a photo album…"

On the first page was a picture of the entire Tokyo Mew Mew group, including the Aliens. They had taken it on the beach, with Ichigo's camera. She had actually gone up to a random couple and asked them to take a picture. Ryou had been blushing horribly when she did that, and she smiled in as she remembered.

She flicked through the rest of the pages. Pudding had filled about half of them, and then had left the rest for Ichigo to fill.

"I thought it would be better if I didn't put in any pictures of Aoyama…" Pudding said. Ichigo smiled.

"Thank you, Pudding…"

"Onee-Sama, you need to come now so everyone else can give you their presents!" Pudding grabbed her hand, and dragged her through the house back to the garden. Ichigo followed her, laughing, but cut herself short when she saw exactly WHAT Pudding had been so eager to keep her away from.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**The entire Tokyo Mew Mew group yelled, every one of them pulling on a brightly coloured Party Popper. Ichigo stood there, hand over her mouth. They had decorated the Back Garden with Pink Balloons, and over two tables - one filled with presents wrapped in pink wrapping paper, and the other with French fancies, Strawberries, strawberry milkshakes, jam sandwiches, and a lot more pink foods - (As you can tell, I don't know that many pink foods. I tend to try to stay clear of them. There's too much pink in this world as it is…) was a great pink and White Banner, proclaiming to the whole world that it was Ichigo's 15th. Berry, Lingon, Mint and Lettuce were standing next to the presents, grinning. Tasuku had his arm around Berry's waist, while Pai was standing next to Lettuce, and Kisshu shot a few nervous looks at Mint before standing next to her. Keichro and Zakuro were standing next to each other, hand in hand, making Ichigo smile. Taruto floated over to Pudding, and Ryou stood there looking very uncomfortable within all the pink.

"Oh my…" She started to laugh.

"Thank you! Oh my god, thank you so much!" Ryou smiled at her joy.

"Ichigo! Open my present! Please!" Ichigo let herself get dragged away by Lingon and Berry, to open her presents.

After she had been stuffed full of cake, opened all her presents, and danced like the world was going to end, she sat next to Ryou and sleepily lay her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, you can't fall asleep now!" Ryou whispered.

"Huh? Why not?"  
"You've still got to open my presents for you!"

"Too sleepy…"

"Alright, then I'll carry you!"

Ryou stood up, and excused him and Ichigo. Then he picked up Ichigo, and carried her bridal-style to their room, and laid her on the bed. Then, he went out of the room, and came back with three parcels: One huge one, and two smaller ones.

"Here you go." He said, laying them down next to her.

"You should open this one first." He said, holding up one of the smaller ones. "It's from your mum and dad." She opened the wrapper, and giggled when she saw the contents.

"What is it?"

"It's an alarm watch. Mum has always said that a watch would make the most useful present for me."

Ryou chuckled.

"So, which one of these should I open first?" Ichigo asked, looking up at Ryou. Ryou shrugged.

"The smaller one." He said, and Ichigo pouted, but did what he told her to.

Beyond the light pink paper was a slim black Box. Hesitantly, Ichigo opened it.

"Oh my…" Inside was a pair of beautiful diamond earrings, which glittered and sparkled like the night sky. (God, how Clichéd am I?)

"They're… beautiful…"

Ryou sighed in relief. He wasn't sure how they would have gone down with her.

"Come on, then! Next present!" (Is it me, or does my version of Ryou sound more like the tenth Doctor from Doctor who? Just asking…)

Grinning, Ichigo ripped the Pink tissue paper from the bigger present, and practically shrieked in delight.

"Aw, it's so cute!" She squealed. Ryou had bought her a huge, stuffed cat. It was about half her size, with jet black fur, and light pink eyes. And around its neck was a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Um… The shop owner said that that necklace would be the best one for you… I didn't really know, so… um…" His stammering was cut off when Ichigo leant forwards and pressed her lips against his. He was startled for a moment, but then eagerly responded. They sat like that for a good few minutes, until they broke apart for air. Ryou climbed on the bed besides her, and scratched the place her ears normally were, letting her head drop down to lye on his lap, as they both fell into a very welcome sleep.

**A note from ME! **Okay, this is one of my laziest chapters. If I had put any real effort, it would probably be twice the length.

Review if you ever want to see the next chapter! I want at least 3 reviews.


	10. Paul

A note from ME

**A note from ME! **Finally, I've got up the next chappie! Yah! Then again, I've been stuck in bed all day because of this stupid flu… It's august, for Christ's sake! It's meant to be one of the hottest's months of the year!

And I'm ashamed of you lot! I've got a 5 chapter story that has 'bout 28 reviews, while my now 10 chapter story only has 24! Keep up, you guys!

I don't own TMM, otherwise, at the end, Masaya would of died a horrible, painful death, Mint would start doing some work, Pudding would of started going out with 'Taru-Taru', Lettuce would of gone out with Pai, Zakuro would of gone out with Keichro, and Ichigo would of gone out with either Kisshu or Ryou.

**Chapter 10**

**Paul**

Ichigo wiped her forehead, and smiled. It had been two days since the Tokyo Mew Mew team had come back from the beach, and they had gotten back to work as soon as they had got home. Those two days had been the busiest two days Ichigo had worked so far, even compared to when she first found out about Tokyo Mew Mew, and she was working on her own, and with Mint. Yeah, still working on her own then as well.

She was grateful that Lingon was a hard worker herself. Mint was sitting around, drinking Tea, Lettuce was dropping things, Pudding was attracting even more customers to the hundred or so that they already had, Zakuro was scaring the customers, and Berry and Tasuku were out doing their delivery services. However, Lingon was a hard worker, and filled the roll as waitress perfectly. She was in the same waitress outfit as everyone else, but it was a striking blood red, which set off her red hair – slightly darker when she wasn't in her Mew Mew form – and shocking green eyes perfectly. However, unlike the other Mews, she didn't wear a hair band, and instead had twisted her long hair into a Bun, with the ends cascading over it like a fountain.

"Ichigo! There's another Customer at the Door!" Mint cried over to her, and Ichigo gritted her teeth, a vein showing. She took a deep breath, and turned to Mint.

"Yes your Highness. Would you like me to get you some more tea while I'm serving about 50 customers at once?" She called in sugar sweet tones. Mint smiled.

"Oh, thank you. I've just ran out." She called. Ichigo sighed, and walked over to the door.

The customer was a tall boy, about 14, with dark Gray – almost black - eyes, and sandy brown hair. He looked up as Ichigo got nearer, and smiled.

"Hello, welcome to Café Mew Mew!" Ichigo forced a level of jolliness into her voice. "My name is Ichigo, and I'll be your waitress. Is it only you, or is someone else coming?" She asked. The boy smiled, and she was instantly lost. She always was a sucker for a good smile…

"It's only me." The boy replied in light tones. Ichigo couldn't help but notice that he was _extremely _attractive. Not that she was looking. She had Ryou.

She sighed as she thought about Ryou. He had gone out for the day, and wouldn't be back until noon.

_I wonder what he's doing…_

"Here we go, if you would just sit down here, I will get a menu and take your order." Ichigo walked into the Kitchen.

"Hey Lingon. Do we have anymore menus?" She asked. Lingo slid three cakes onto a tray, and pondered the question.

"I don't think so… but as soon as I've delivered these at their table, I'll help you hunt round for people who don't want to order anymore. Who's it for, anyway?" She asked as they walked to the door out of the kitchen.

"It's for that boy over there." Ichigo answered, pointing. Lingon looked, straining to see past the gaggles of school girls. When she saw him, however, her eyes widened, and the tray slipped out of her hands with an almighty crash.

"Oh… Whoops!" Lingon gasped out, quickly ducking to clean it up.

"Lingon, are you okay?" Ichigo asked. Lingon looked up and nodded.

"It's just… I know that boy!" She hissed. Ichigo was instantly interested.

"Really? Is he your boyfriend? Did you break up with him, and the pain was so great that you moved to Japan? Is it like a forbidden love, and your parents sent you here to keep you away from him? Is that the real reason you live in Japan now? Did…"

"No! None of that! Well… not… entirely…"

"What do you mean, not entirely?"

"We were going out in England, but then I moved to Japan, and we agreed it would be too hard to keep a long distance relationship, so we decided to break it off…"

"But now he's here to proclaim his love for you and sweep you off your feet! That's SOOOOOO CUTE!" Ichigo giggled excitedly. Lingon sighed.

"Maybe… I doubt it… how the hell did he get here?"

Ichigo shrugged.

"And besides, how would he know where I work? It's probably just coincidence…" Ichigo snorted.

"Yeah, your old boyfriend just HAPPENS to walk into the place you work." She paused, looking thoughtful.

"Maybe… does he know about your powers?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah. He was the only person I trusted enough to tell…"

Ichigo looked up, startled. "You mean, not even your parents knew?" She asked. Lingon shook her head. She looked very sad.

"Not eve-"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay!?" Lingon suddenly snapped, then turned and marched back into the kitchen.

"Lingon…" Ichigo whispered. Lingon – in the week Ichigo had known her – had always been the happy, bouncy one, always slow to anger. In fact, Ichigo didn't think she had got angry once, not even when she had fallen asleep the beach, and Taruto and Pudding had buried her in the sand. Completely. It had taken three hours to find her, and another hour to dig her out…

Ichigo turned. This guy had made Lingon freak out… so, in Ichigo's eyes, he was nothing but trouble.

"Sorry for the wait, sir. I'm afraid that we don't have any menus free at the moment."

"Oh, no worries. I'll come back later…" He stood up, and turned to walk out the door.

"Um… I was wondering if I could maybe talk to you later…" Ichigo said, rushing to stand in front of him. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me on a date?" He asked. Ichigo turned scarlet.

"Wha…! N… No! I just wanted to know something…" The boy shrugged.

"Great! Um… I stop work in an hour… where do you want to meet?" She asked.

"How about the park right outside here. It'd be easier for both of us. And if you only need to ask a few questions…"

"Yeah, that's great! I'll um… I'll see you then!" She stepped aside, letting the boy walk out the door, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's scary…"

Ichigo leant back on the grass, watching as the last customers from the café left. She looked at her watch.

_I'm early…_

She sighed. The only other time she had ever been early was on her and Aoyama's first date…

"Yo." A sharp, English accent cut over her thoughts, and she looked up.

"Oh, um… It's you…" The sandy-haired boy looked at her.

"Well, you _did_ tell me to meet you here at this time, in this place…"

"Yeah, alright!"

"Your names Ichigo, right."

Ichigo nodded. "What's yours? I never asked…"

"My name's Paul…"

"Paul?"

"Yeah."

"That's a weird name…"

Paul laughed.

"Where I come from, it's quite a common name. In fact, your name sounds pretty weird to me…"

"What, Ichigo? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. What does it mean?"

"Well, it means… Ichigo…" Paul frowned.

"You know, the fruit!"

"Can't say I do…"

"They're red, with green leaves! They grow on bushes…"  
"Oh, you mean Strawberries!" Paul laughed.

"Straw… Strawberries?"

"Yeah, it's what they're called in English."

Ichigo grinned. "Strawberries… that's such a pretty name!"

Paul laughed. "So, you said you wanted to ask me some questions…?"

"Oh, right! Well, one of the waitress's in the Café apparently knows you…" Paul looked up, interested.

"Really?" He asked lightly. "Who's that, then?"

"Her name is Lingon…" Paul was up in a shot, running towards the Café. Ichigo watched him run.

_Hmm… maybe he really WILL proclaim his love, and sweep her up in his arms…_

"Yo Strawberry…" Ichigo turned, and ended up with her face buried in a black, silk sleeveless.

"Heya Ryou!" She said happily, wrapping her arms around his neck, and looking up at the tall blond looking down at her fondly. Ryou wrapped his own arms around her waist, and bent his head to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Ichi, I know that look. You're up to something…" Ichigo smiled at the new nickname, and began to fill him in on Lingon's secret romance as they walked towards the Café.

So engrossed were they in their conversation, they didn't notice one certain shadowy figure, dressed in complete black. He watched them walk to the Café, and smiled snidely.

"Enjoy this while you can, little kittens…" And he turned, vanishing into the pitch black night…

**A note from ME! **Oh, scary! I wonder who it is… what's that? I'm rubbish at mystery? I know… Sighs dejectedly

PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! Beat my scrubs story!


	11. Not coincidence

A note from ME

**A note from ME! **Heya everyone, I'm back! This chapter is just me trying desperately to find the plot… I know it was here somewhere…

I don't own TMM, otherwise, at the end, Masaya would of died a horrible, painful death, Mint would start doing some work, Pudding would of started going out with 'Taru-Taru', Lettuce would of gone out with Pai, Zakuro would of gone out with Keichro, and Ichigo would of gone out with either Kisshu or Ryou.

Apparently, I don't own Lingon either, since she's based on one of my friends. However, I do defiantly own Paul. YAH! I OWN SOMETHING!

**Chapter 11**

**Not Coincidence**

Ichigo and Ryou walked up to the door of the Café, and Ryou reached across to open it. However, Ichigo suddenly stopped him, snatching his hand away from the door. Ryou looked at her, and frowned.  
"What?"

"Shush…" Ichigo leant across the door, listening to whatever was going on inside. Ryou sighed.

"Trying to put them back together is one thing, but listening in on their conversation…"

"I'm not!"

"It's a bit pitiful… wait, what?" Ryou's head snapped round.

"I'm not listening into their conversation… there's someone else in there…" Ryou raised his eyebrows.

"I mean someone I don't know…" Ryou frowned.

"But there shouldn't be anyone else in there…"

"I know…" Ichigo tried to open the doors, and frowned.

"They're locked…" She reached into her pocket, pulling out a key, pushing it in and twisting. It wouldn't budge.

"Maybe the door's jammed…" Ichigo muttered, pushing on the door. Ryou joined her, but stopped after a few seconds.

"No. This isn't jammed. Someone locked this on purpose, making sure we couldn't get in…"

Suddenly, a scream echoed through the night air.

"That was Lingon!" Ichigo shouted, and started rattling the door.

"Lingon! Berry! Mint! Lettuce! Pudding! Zakuro!" She called.

"Keichro! Kish! Pai! Taruto!" Ryou joined her. They were answered by shouts and screams.

Ryou stepped back.  
"No use… we can't get in…"

"Not if I have anything to do with it…" Ichigo said with clenched teeth.

"Mew Mew Strawberry!

**METAMORPHOSE!**"

Mew Ichigo stood in front of the door, and held out her hand, grabbing her Bell.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" She screamed, letting out a bolt of energy that collided with the door, knocking it off its hinges. Ryou groaned.

"Now I've got a new door to add to the list of expenses…"

Ichigo ignored him, rushing in. The sight that met her was not one she would want to see soon.

A huge, bird like creature stood over the Mew Mews, still in their human forms. Its viscous beak was lowered to the ground, over the heart of Mint, while it held out one razor like talon, holding Lingon steady in its grip.

"What the…?" Ryou whispered.

Ichigo looked round. Keichro was standing in front of a knocked out Zakuro, clutching his arm, a steady stream of blood seeping through his fingers. Taruto was supporting Pudding, who had a deep gash in her leg. A quick look told Ichigo that it was much worse then the normal flesh wounds. Pai was levitating; holding an unconscious Lettuce in his arms bridal style. Berry had pushed Tasuku behind her, and had changed into Mew Berry, holding her staff out, but not daring to use it in case she hit Lingon or Mint, while Kisshu and Paul were on top of the bird, trying to pull it away from the two girls.

Suddenly, it turned its head, its beak leaving Mints chest. Kisshu teleported, grabbing Mint out of harms way, and appearing again at the other side of the café. The bird looked at Ichigo, its gaze not leaving her. Ichigo crouched slightly, getting ready to spring out the way in case the bird went after her instead. However, she felt a hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her back. Ryou stepped in front of her, blocking the bird's path.

"Ryou…"

"Ichigo, you've got to change…"

"What?"

Ryou reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, remote like object.

"I've been working on this for a few weeks now. It's an upgrade to your powers. However, it's untested…"  
"Use it."

Ryou nodded. He looked across at Mint and Kisshu.

"Mint, do you think you are able to change?" He called. Mint nodded.

"Mew Mew Mint!"

**METAMORPHOSE!**"

Ryou pressed a few buttons, and Ichigo, Berry and Mint started to glow. He flicked a switch, and their glowing form started to settle.

Ichigo's short, puffy skirt was now long and flowing, reaching her ankles. The sleeves vanished, replaced by pink straps. Her short pink hair grew, so it reached the small of her back, now straight, and a belt circled her hips, pulling the dress tight, while a single string from it hang freely, reaching down to one knee on the side. Her bell also changed, the tapered end of the heart growing slightly to make a short staff.

Mints dress grew to knee length, turning into a tight, disco–like dress. Her hair fell out of her buns, instead lengthening, and raising into a single, long ponytail. Her shoes changed from her ballet shoes to strappy high heels. Her bow lengthened, turning into the traditional long bow, and a quiver appeared on her back, filled with delicate arrows with wings instead of feathers.

Berry's hair shortened, so it rested neatly on her shoulders. Her dress puffed out at the bottom, before falling down to her calf, and her sleeves changed into tight, elbow length sleeves. Her staff grew, and a star appeared on the top, surrounding the strawberry on it.

"AH! They're so cute!" Ichigo and Lingon yelled together. Mint rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me…" Lingon called. "Would you mind admiring your outfits later, and concentrate on saving your fellow team members here?"

"Oh… whoops…" Ichigo giggled.

"Ribbon Hearts Joy!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ribbon Wing Bow!" Mint Screamed.

"Ribbon Star Blast!" Berry Yelled.

Pink, Blue and White shot out of their respective weapons, joining together and hitting the Bird. It stumbled back, drooping Lingon as it fell. Lingo landed and rolled away, performing a perfect somersault as she jumped into the air.

"Mew Mew Lingon!

**METAMORPHOSE!**"

Ryou switched a switch, and Lingon changed as well. Her long hair shortened, so that it just covered her ears, and flicked outwards at the end. Her long dress changed into tight red jeans and a red T-Shirt with a deer head emblazoned on with sequins. Her sword changed, becoming lighter and more delicate, and the hilt covered her knuckles. Her red strappy shoes turned into bright red converses.

"That's better…" She muttered. "No more dresses."

"Lingon!" Ryou called. He fished in his pocket, and pulled out a small, mobile-like contraption, tossing it to her. She caught it, and flicked it open, raising an eyebrow.

"Hi! I'm Shieldbot 1280!" A happy voice called from it.

"Shieldbot?"

"Yeap! I'm your guide!"

"What do you do?"

"Among other things, I can change into a shield for you to use against attacks!"

"What are the other things?"

"Well, I can send and receive calls for you, send written messages, take pictures and videos, and access the internet from anywhere!"

"So… You're a phone? Who can talk to me, and turn into a shield?"

"Yep. And you might want to use me in the next 5.174092859473829474628 seconds."

Lingon dived out of the way of the bird just in time.

"Oh well, here goes…"

"LINGON SHIELD!" The phone changed, turning into a slim shield, with a leaping dear printed on it. The bird turned, rushing towards her again, and she thrust the shield forwards, angling it up. The Birds beak hit the thin shield, and slid up, whizzing into the wall behind her.

"Lingon! Are you ready?" Ichigo called. Lingon nodded.

"Ribbon Hearts Joy!"

"Ribbon Wing Bow!"

"Ribbon Star Blast!"

"Ribbon Cavalier Shot!"

The four beams shot out, blending together to turn into one gigantic, multicoloured beam, which hit the bird full on. It gave one more screech, and collapsed.

Mint rushed forward, bending down to study the bird.

"It's a Blue Lakreet." She said finally.

"WHAT!" Ryou shouted, rushing over. He turned to Keichro.

"This can't be just coincidence…"

"Two animals that aren't supposed to be able to change… one after another…" Keichro frowned. "It hasn't changed back…"

Ichigo and the others suddenly realised what that meant, and turned quickly, just as the bird spread it wings out, batting away everyone but Ichigo. It leaped up, grabbing Ichigo in one talon, and flew off.

"No!" Ryou yelled, vaulting over a fallen table and rushing outside. He desperately looked around, but it was no use. The bird had already flown away.

"Ichigo…"

**A note from ME! **Hey, look what I found! That's right, I found the plot! Yah!

Please Review before I lose it again!


	12. Lingon's Loss

A note from ME

**A note from ME! **Here you go! Once again, thank you for all the lovely reviews! You know, most people seem to think that Masaya (Boo, hiss) is the guy in the shadows from 2 chapters ago. Apart from Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane, who thought it was Paul. Just one question, how could it be Paul when Paul had just rushed into the Café?… no, I'm not going to tell you. You just have to read it.

I felt guilty for leaving you on a cliffy on the chapter, so this chapter is longer then my normal 3 pages… its 5 pages instead! Oh, joy! 2 extra pages! How thrilled you must be!

I don't own TMM, otherwise, at the end, Masaya would of died a horrible, painful death, Mint would start doing some work, Pudding would of started going out with 'Taru-Taru', Lettuce would of gone out with Pai, Zakuro would of gone out with Keichro, and Ichigo would of gone out with either Kisshu or Ryou.

Apparently, I don't own Lingon either, since she's based on one of my friends. However, I do defiantly own Paul. YAH! I OWN SOMETHING!

**Chapter 12**

**Lingon's Loss**

Ryou paced up and down the lab, tutting every few seconds. He turned impatiently to Keichro.

"Are you done yet?" he asked. Keichro sighed.

"Not yet. It'll take a while to trace Ichigo's new Mew form. We haven't put the key signatures into the computer." (Don't listen to half of this stuff; I'm making it up as I go along.)

Ryou tutted again, and turned to the stairs, passing the other Mews, Paul, Tasuku and the Aliens.

"Shirogane, where are you going?" Mint asked. Ryou turned.

"Call me when you've got a trace on Ichigo." He said, picking up Masha (Quick update: Ryou tried to run after the Blue Lakreet that was holding Ichigo, but couldn't keep up. However, Masha fell down from it, and Ryou picked him up.) And turned into a cat, Masha tucked underneath the green band. Ryou turned and jumped up the stairs.

Ryou ran as fast as he could down to the park closest to Ichigo's house. He had last seen the bird above that Park, and figured it'd be a safe place to wait for Keichro's call. He turned the corner…

And was promptly picked up by a small, over-excited child.

"Mummy! Mummy, look! It's a kitten, mummy! Can we keep him? Please can we keep him, mummy? Pleeeeeeeeease! I'll look after him, and feed him, and give him baths, and you won't have to! Please!"

Ryou struggled in the small child's arms.

_I don't have time for this… If I don't change soon, I'll be stuck as a cat…Then how will I save Ichigo…?_

"Well, he doesn't have a collar… Maybe we should take him home, and put up signs for him… someone might have lost him…" The kid's mother said, studying Ryou.

_Ah… this could be slightly problematic…_

"Excuse me!" The woman who was now holding Ryou turned to look at the dark haired rushing towards them.

_Aoyama…?_

"Um… I think you have my cat…" Aoyama explained apologetically. "We've been looking everywhere for him… He must have slipped his collar off this morning…" Carefully, Aoyama took Ryou away from the woman, who nodded her apologies and dragged the protesting child away, explaining patiently that he couldn't have the pretty kitten because someone already owned him. Aoyama put Ryou down.

"It's okay, you can change back now." Ryou did so, nodding his thanks.

"Mint called me." Aoyama explained. "What happened?"

Ryou explained everything to him, including the Irimote Cat him, Ichigo and Lingon had fought. Aoyama nodded, and sighed.

"You should have looked after her." He said accusingly. Ryou didn't say anything. Aoyama sighed again, and sat down.

"I knew she was too good to be true… especially since the Deep Blue incident… I tried to kill her; I tried to destroy the planet she was trying so hard to protect… and yet she still stayed with me… I didn't deserve her, you were right, what you said in the park…" He trailed off, and looked at Ryou, smiling knowingly.

"You've loved her since you first met her, haven't you? I saw the way you looked at her, whenever you thought no-one was paying attention to you…" Ryou opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as Masha floated up.

"Message for you!" He chirped, opening his mouth wide as Keichro appeared in the screen.

"Ryou! We've know where Ichigo is! Where are you?"

"I'm at the park closest to her house."

"Meet us on the way to the Café." Keichro said decisively, and shut the link. Ryou turned to Aoyama.

"Thanks, but I need to go now. We know where she is now…"

Aoyama nodded.

"I'm coming with you." Ryou stared at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She may not love me anymore, and I accept that, but I still love her, and no matter how much I try, I can't bring myself to hate her." Ryou simply nodded.

"Very well." And with that, the two men changed into their separate forms, and ran towards the café.

Ryou practically snatched the tracker from Keichro's hands, and studiously studied it. Lingon looked over his shoulder, trying to make sense of the bleeps and signals before realising that someone was watching her. She turned, and met Paul's gaze. Crossly, she walked away, trying to find a place where Paul wouldn't follow her. However, she had only walked a few steps when she heard his crisp, London accent call out.

"Lingon!" Sighing, she turned.

"**What?"** She muttered venomously in English.

"**Why do you keep on avoiding me?" **Paul asked, walking up to her. Zakuro, Ryou, Keichro and Aoyama all stared at them, all being able to understand English. Not that Lingon and Paul knew that, of course…

"**Why would you think that?"**

"**Lingon, don't deny it. You have. Sorry I followed you to Japan, but-"**

"**You remind me of them!" **Lingon snapped. Paul looked at her, shock and guilt flooding his eyes.

"**I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't realise-"**

"**That I'm still mourning? They were my parents! How could I NOT be mourning?"**

"**Lingon… that was a year ago…"**

"**I don't care!" **Lingon was now crying, tears streaming down her face. Paul stepped forward and hugged her close. She buried her face in his shoulder, sobs racking her body.

"**I think of them every day… it should have been me… why do I live while they… they…"**

"**They wouldn't want you to live your live out in mourning, Lingon. They would want you to move on, and be happy…"  
"Yeah… yeah, I know… I just… can't, not yet." **Paul nodded, and held her closer, kissing the top of her head.

Lingon sat on a fence next to Ryou. He had given the tracker back to Keichro, and had joined Lingon, sitting next to her. Neither of them talked for a while, until Lingon turned to Ryou.

"You could understand us, couldn't you?" Ryou simply nodded, and continued to watch Mint and Kisshu talking. Eventually, he said:

"What happened to your parents?" Lingon looked down at her knees, and didn't say anything. Ryou decided not to press her, when she answered.

"We were in a car crash." Lingon looked up, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "They were picking me up… I had missed the bus home again. I always used to do that, just so that I could hang out with Paul before he went home. There was… a man. He was only a kid, had only just got his licence… his car packed up, the brakes stopped working, and… he collided with our car. It all happened so fast. One minute, my dad was scolding me for missing the bus… jokingly, everyone was laughing, and next… we had turned other, my mum was screaming, and then a light enveloped me… that was when I saw the deer. Next thing I knew, I had woken up in hospital, tubes sticking out of me, and I was an orphan. That light saved me, kept me alive. But it couldn't save my parents. When I told the doctors about the light, they thought I was simply traumatised, called a psychiatrist and everything… the only one who believed me was Paul…" A single tear trickled down her face.

"Anyway, for a year, I didn't want to move from England… both my parents were born there, and I wanted to stay there to remember then, despite the fact that my only living relative lived in Japan… I started to discover my powers… I was always the worst at sport, and running, but know, I could run faster then everyone else for hours, and not get tired… I came first in gymnastics, and cross country, and athletics, as well as all the sporting games… I wasn't good at languages either, but suddenly, I could remember anything I learned. After a while, I would start to change… I would wake up after weird dreams of running and jumping from building to building in a weird outfit, only to realise that I was wearing that outfit, and that I was standing on top of the Orphanage… Then I saw the documentary, and I finally decided to move to Japan with my grandmother… the rest, you know." Ryou looked at her coolly.

"I know what you're going through." He finally said, and Lingon looked at him in surprise.

"You do?" Ryou nodded.

"I lost my parents when I was ten. Me and Keichro had just gone out…" And he proceeded to tell her everything, all the way up to when Ichigo had said she felt sorry for him. He smiled at the memory. Lingon stared at him, then looked at her hands again.

"It feels like… everyone is telling you to get over them, that they wouldn't want you to be unhappy, and every time you hear that, you just think, 'how would you know? No-one can know that, because they aren't here to say that anymore…" He sighed.

"That's why I need to get Ichigo back… I can't lose anyone else…" Slowly, he got off the fence to help figure out where the dot on the tracker was. Lingon stared after him.

"He cares for her so much… but people keep saying that he didn't use to care for anyone…"

Ichigo stirred slightly, and sat up, looking around at her surroundings.

"Where… where am I?" She questioned. Slowly, unsteadily, she stood up.

"Hello?" She called; the only answer she received was her own echo.

"Right…" She looked around, trying to get her bearings. The room she was in was cavernous, stretching up until she couldn't see the ceiling. On either side of her, there were dark pillars that went down the length of the room, covered in carvings at head height. The room was painted in dark shades of black and grey. The only colour in it was herself, and the tall, dark brown door. It looked like the door in Zakuro's church, old and imposing, with heavy grey hinges. Briskly, she walked towards it, and tugged on the door. It gave slightly, but the stopped.

_There must be a bolt on the other side…_

She turned around to view the only other object in the room. A Dais, so tall that she couldn't see on top of it, and completely black. Ichigo approached the raised Dais carefully. She reached out, her fingers just about to brush it. She could feel a hum of ancient Energy pass through and into her, and she snatched her hand away. The Dark energy had filled her with an uneasy feeling, like she should run, try to find a way out of this Dark, Black place. However, she drew nearer, and reached out again to touch it…

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned, the Dais forgotten.

"Ryou!" She ran towards the now open door towards him, as he stepped into the room. However, just before they reached each other, a huge CRASH filled the room. A stone pillar shot between them, the ground trembled, throwing Ichigo off her feet. As she watched, more and more stone pillars crashed through the earth, blocking her off from Ryou…

"NO!" She screamed, pushing herself up, trying to out-run the black pillars as the shot up, one after another.  
"ICHIGO!" She heard Ryou shout, mingled with the cries of the other Mew Mews.

"SHIROGANE, GET BACK!" another voice yelled, making Ichigo stop in her tracks.

"Aoyama?!" She called, stepping away from the pillars, just as a crack appeared, and the Aoyama, in the form of the Blue Knight, crashed through the pillars. He landed face down on the floor, before rolling over and jumping up as Ryou, the other Mews, the Aliens, Paul and Tasuku rushed through it.

"Oh my god, Ichigo!" Berry shouted, and all the Mew Mews ran towards her, all hugging her at the same time. Ryou waited for them all to let go of her, before grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her into a long, passionate kiss. Eventually, they broke for breath.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times…" Ryou whispered breathlessly.

"Never do that to me again…" Ichigo giggled.

"I try not to…"

"Ryou…" A voice cut through their reunion. Ryou turned to Keichro, alerted by the worry in his voice.

"Yeah?"

"Come look at this…" Ryou let go of Ichigo and walked over to him. He looked at the drawings and gasped.

"It… it can't be…" Ichigo walked up besides him.

"What? What is it?"

Suddenly they heard a cruel cackling from behind them, and turned. Slowly, from what must have been the eaves of the room, a figure, dressed completely in black with flowing black hair, streaked with subtle red, descended. She had huge, what should have been richly coloured wings, but were instead black, with the patterns on them stencilled out in grey.

"Lovely to meet you again, Ryou!" She called, in a cruel voice that might have once been kind and caring. Ryou grit his teeth, pushing Ichigo behind him.

"Chou…" He whispered, terrified.

**A note from ME! **Damn, another cliffy! SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Instead, leave lots and lots of reviews!

Oh yeah, and Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane, NOW you have to update Daddy's Little Girl, PLEASE? **I'M BEGGING YOU HERE! **Seriously, I mentioned you twice just to try and flatter you enough to update it for me! Please?

Hmm… I've just realized that technically, I'm advertising your stories… whoops…


	13. Starting the final fight

A note from ME

**A note from ME! **OMG, I'm really sorry! This is the first update for over 2 weeks! It's just that school started, and I'm in my GCSE year now, and so I've been laden down with homework, so I've found barely anytime to write at all!

SORRY!

**Chapter 13**

**Starting the Final Fight**

Ichigo felt Ryou push her behind him, heard his terrified whisper. She took one of his hands, and squeezed it, hoping to reassure him. The frightening girl in front of them cackled again. She watched as Ryou took a deep breath, and step forward.

"Chou? Is… Is that you?" He asked her, almost curiously. The black figure in front of them snarled.

"No, I'm some other butterfly-girl turned bad who you know!" She hissed angrily, and Ryou stepped back again, blocking Chou's path to Ichigo. Ichigo was forced back as he continued to walk backwards, finally blocking her against the wall. Chou let out another threatening snarl.

"Think you're special to him, do you? Think that, because he opened up to you, because he took you to the aquarium, and to the beach, that you mean something to him?" She leered down at them, fury etched across her face. With a gentle grace that described someone much kinder then she, Chou fluttered down to stand in front of them.

"You are _nothing_ to him." She hissed at the frightened cat-girl. Ichigo flinched, as if Chou had slapped her across the face. She looked to Ryou, wondering if he would affirm or deny it, but instead he stood in front of her, mouth opening and closing with an expression that could only be described as fear and guilt.

"Ryou…?" She whispered hesitantly, and Ryou started, turning halfway to her, so that he was standing sideways. He looked from her to Chou, then back again, and tried to smile reassuringly.

"It's okay, Ichigo." He looked at Keichro, who nodded, and he sighed.

"It's time you learned the truth…" He was cut off by yet another cruel cackle.

"Oh, how precious! Go ahead; go tell your girlfriend what you did to me!" Chou flapped her large wings once, and flew backwards, landing on a pillar that had suddenly risen from the ground. She folded her arms, and crossed one leg over the other, and sat with her legs dangling. Ryou sighed.

"You… You weren't the first Mew Mew." He started. Ichigo frowned slightly.

"Before I had completed the Experiments, I had an assistant." At this, he turned slightly to Chou, who huffed slightly and turned her head.

"Chou had volunteered to be my assistant a few years after my parents died – before I used myself as an experiment. She was just out of college and looking for work…"

_Chou walked into the café, smiling. However, instead of the black, red streaked hair she has in the future, her hair is blond, streaked with many different colours – red, blue, orange, yellow, purple, pink and green. She wore a long coat in a gentle shade of pink, with a blue t-shirt underneath with a butterfly printed across it with sequins, and jeans. She shrugged off her coat, and hung it on the hook by the door._

"_Shirogane? Akasaka? I'm back! I've got the stuff you asked me to get…" She picked up the box she was previously holding, and walked down the stairs into the lab. Ryou and Keichro turned as she walked in, and Ryou smiled slightly, causing Chou to blush._

"_I… um… I've got the stuff…" She whispered, setting the box on a nearby table, and crossing to the computer. Ryou smiled again, but this time he was looking at the screen._

"_I think we've done it…" He said, his voice barely higher then a whisper. Then his expression hardened._

"_We've got to test it though… if it goes wrong…" He started, and shook his head._

"_I'll test it on myself…" He continued, but was interrupted by Chou._

"_NO! You don't have the right DNA, who knows what could happen?" She almost screamed._

"_Let me do it!" She continued, putting one hand on her chest._

"_You said I had the right DNA, so it would be less dangerous!" Ryou stared at her._

"_Chou…"_

"_Please, Ryou!" Her eyes widened, and she put one hand over her mouth._

"_I… I mean Shirogane…" Ryou turned away slightly, and eventually nodded._

"_All right…"_

Ryou bent his head, slightly, and Ichigo stepped towards him, putting one hand on his arm.

"I shouldn't have let her…"

"Ryou…"

Ryou shook her hand off.

"Anyway, we did it, and at first, everything was fine. Chou's outfit was… beautiful… It was a long, flowing robe, all the colours of the rainbow… But then…"

"_Chou! Chou, what's wrong?" Ryou shouted, alarmed. Chou stared at her gloved arms. The once multi-coloured gloves were steadily turning into a deep red colour, then pitch black. Her pale skin deepened to a dull grey, which spread up her arms until her whole body was covered. Her rope shuddered, the 7 colours glowing brightly at first, and then settled to the same black as her gloves. Her light green eyes turned grey, and her beautiful hair darkened to a harsh black, the only remaining colour was the striking red. Ryou stepped black, one hand over his mouth._

'_What have I done?' He thought. Chou looked down at her once beautiful robes, then looked up at Ryou, as a single tear trickled down her face._

Ichigo listened to Ryou, as a matching tear rested on his cheek.

"See? It was his fault." Chou stated, and Ichigo looked up.

"Wha… what?"

"He should have told me about what might have happened."

"But…" Ichigo looked between Chou and Ryou.

"What DID happen?" She asked. Ryou sighed.

"The Transformation went wrong. With you lot, the power was spread between you, but with Chou… she had all of the power… too much power, it corrupted her heart. A human shouldn't have that much power, it overcomes them, destroys them from the inside out."

"And he went ahead and let me do it!" Chou screeched. Ichigo looked up, and frowned.

"Yeah, but… it's not like he KNEW that it was all going to go wrong…"

"SHUT UP!" Chou screamed in what could only be described as utter hatred. Then, she smiled coyly.

"Anyhow, now, he is going to pay… with his life and the lives of his precious Mew Mews…" She raised one arm, and snapped her fingers. Six animals appeared from seemingly nowhere: An Ultramarine Lorikeet, a Golden Lion Tamarin, a Grey Wolf, an Anami Rabbit, a pure white Deer, and a large, ornate, brilliant blue Butterfly. Chou shrugged.

"I'd rather have an animal per Mew Mew, but the finless Porpoise would have been a bit hard, and you got rid of my Irimote… As it was, I had to use my own animal…" Ichigo gasped.

"It… It was you… You're the one who changed the Irimote…"

"Very observant of you." Chou replied sarcastically. She bared her teeth and rose up into the air.

"However, I'm certain that these will be quite enough…" As if answering her hate filled hiss, the animals surged forward, towards the Mew Mews, who rose up to meet their animal counterparts. Ichigo dived forwards; pushing Ryou out of the way as Chou pulled out a sword similar to Lingon's and swooped forwards, aiming for his head. She pulled out her bell, and stepped forwards to help the other Mews, but Zakuro stopped her.

"Stop Chou!" She yelled, sidestepping a blow from the grey wolf's massive paws.

"But what about you guys?" Ichigo cried back.

"We'll be fine. But right now, Chou is concentrating on killing your boyfriend!" Ichigo turned to see Ryou leaping out of the way as Chou once again swooped down. Ichigo gritted her teeth.

"Right… She's messed with the wrong cat…"

**A note from ME! **I decided to cut it there, because otherwise it would take even LONGER to write the chapter! Now I just need to find time to write the next chapter… :(

Please Review!

.


	14. The fight for Ryou Well Kind of

**A note from ME! **I'M SORRY! This chapter is sooooooooooooooooooo late! I've been really busy, because I've had homework and coursework and notes to copy up in neat and notes to copy up to make up for sick days and practice tests and revision and I had to go to two Geography lectures, and I've been trying to find a placement for work experience and my computer kept on crashing and then it was Christmas and so I was busy buying all my mates presents and then I had to go to Lincolnshire to visit my dad's side of the family and one of the kids ran off with the charger for my laptop and then forgot where they hid it and...

Well, basically I've been busy.

SORRY! :'(

If I owned Tokyo mew mew, I'd be rich, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction and I wouldn't have to bother with school. Unfortunately, I don't, so I'm not rich, I have no say in what happened in either the anime or the Manga and so I have to write fanfiction to satify my inner fangirl, and I have to go to school on a regular basis.

Bleah.

**Chapter 14**

**The fight for Ryou**

Chou's sword scraped against solid stone, creating bright sparks which danced across the dark room as she lunged for Ryou, and missed. Hastily, he changed into his cat form, and bounded back as Chou's sword came crashing down again. Again and again it came, clanging against dark rock, denting black marble, until she had Ryou trapped. He leapt one way, but was cut off by Chou's sword. She grinned maliciously, and raised her sword once more…

Suddenly, a burst of pink energy flew at her, knocking off her feet. She hovered in the air, scanning the room for her attacker, and snarled when she saw Ichigo standing confidently, her pink bell in her hands.

"Ryou!" She called. Ryou changed back from his cat form.

"Now would be as good a time as any to use the up-grades!" Ryou nodded once, and pulled the remote out of his pocket, switching it on. The Mews all began to glow, and all changed again.

Lettuce's hair grew, until it covered hair back in a glossy green sea. The top part of her outfit disappeared, leaving her in just a swimming costume, and a thin, see-through green cloak covered her shoulders, falling down to her ankles. In her hands, her Clarinets didn't change much, but the pink strings grew and circled up her wrists until they reached her elbows.

Zakuro's hair floated up, folding into a neat, elegant bunch at the back of her head, two chopsticks crossing through it and the ends of her hair cascading down. Her Mini-skirt and tank top changed into tight jeans and a dress-top, both light purple with dark purple flowers cascading down, and her cross grew into a long staff, the top of it changing into a snarling wolf.

Pudding stayed almost completely the same, apart from her hair going up into two cute bunches instead of her usual small plaits, and a little skirt splaying out at the bottom of her outfit.

Chou stopped, and stared at them, stepping back in the air in surprise. A look of hurt flashed across her face, making her seem more human then she had since they had been there, and Ichigo faltered.

_She's just a girl… It's not her fault she ended up like this…She's been here, stuck in this… place for years… Of course she's angry…_

Then a new thought pushed its way through her head.

_**Ichigo!**_

Ichigo started.

_Kish?_

Although he hadn't opened his mouth, the tone of the thought was clearly his.

_**Ichigo, you can't let her get away! Give her one chance, one speck of mercy and she'll kill you! She won't spare you!**_

_Okay, first how did you get into my head?_

She could almost see him sweat-drop.

_**Um… yeah… we're kinda telepathic…**_

_Oh… but how come you couldn't do this before?_

**We can only Converse through telepathy with our friends, as their minds are more open to us. **Another thought came.

_Pai?!_

**Yes, I can enter your thoughts too.**

ME TOO!

_TARUTO?!_

Kisshu cleared his throat.

_**Um… excuse me?**_

**Oh, Sorry.**

_Also, there's no way I can kill her… _Suddenly Ichigo was brought out of her telepathic link as Chou recovered the snarl back on her face as she lunged at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged, and jumped back onto one of the broken pillars, blocking another swipe from Chou's sword with her Strawberry Bell as she went. Chou screamed in frustration and kicked her, sending Ichigo flying backwards into a wall. Stunned, Ichigo looked up blearily, just in time to see Chou lunge for her again.

_It's too late… I won't be able to stop it…_

Ichigo closed her eyes, waiting for the cold metal to slice through…

CLASH!

Ichigo opened her eyes and looked up. Lingon stood in front of her, Shieldbot 1280 attached firmly to her arm, Chou's sword quivering on it.

"Lingon…"

"Ichigo, you take care of the deer. I'll take care of Miss Swinging-swords here."

Ichigo turned to see the giant white deer scramble up from the other side of the room, its antlers scraping against the wall.

"But…"

It was too late. Lingon had already thrown herself forward, pushing Chou backwards.

Ichigo looked around, checking on her fellow Mews. Mint was flying, fighting against the Lakreet, even though she had a long, deep cut down her right arm, which hung loosely at her side. Kisshu was on the other side of the giant bird, his two long swords grasped tightly in his arms as he dived in several times, distracting it from Mint.

Lettuce was sending plumes of water up in the air at the Butterfly, narrowly missing Pai who was using his fans to fight against the butterfly, complimenting Lettuce's water with fire.

Pudding and the monkey seemed to be merely playing, apart from the deep wounds in both, and Taruto swooping in every so often, abandoning his own attacks on the Monkey to stop Pudding from falling to her death.

Zakuro and Berry seemed to be the best off out of everyone, despite Zakuro having the more aggressive opponent, and both of their decidedly human boyfriends not being able to help them. They, along with Paul, were gathered around Ryou, trying to hold him back as he struggled against them, eyes wide as they stared beyond Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Watch-" He was cut off as Ichigo felt a sharp pain in her back, and was thrown forward by the Giant Deer. She turned in the air, and landed on her feet facing the dear. The staff was already in her hands, and as the dear ran towards her again, she raised it, and it hit the dear's antlers with a hollow thud. The force of it pushed Ichigo back, causing her to fall. She put out one hand above her hand as she fell, using it to push her up into a backwards somersault, and once again she landed perfectly on her feet. She glanced towards Lingon quickly, making sure her friend was okay, before turning back to the dear.

Lingon raised her sword, barely parrying Chou's deadly blow, before countering. Both were covered in scratches where they had barely avoided being skewered, and were breathing hard. Chou grinned, revealing sharp teeth which might have been more fitting on a bear.

"Well, isn't this ironic?" She questioned gloatingly as she blocked Lingon's attack. The Dear Mew paused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You mean you didn't realise?" Chou exclaimed, shocked. Lingon frowned.

"Well, if I'd realised, then I wouldn't be asking, would I?" She answered.

"I would have thought you'd have figured it out. After all, before Ryou used that upgrade on you, apart from the colours, and the fact that I have wings while you have ears and a tail, our clothes were exactly the same!"

Lingon's frown deepened. She had noticed that, but merely thought it had been coincidence.

"What about it?"

"You don't honestly think you got those powers by chance, do you?" Chou gloated as she flew just out of range of Lingon's sword.

"What... what do you mean?" Lingon asked.

"Well, the beam which dear Ryou sent out only had a rather short range... let's say, Tokyo? However, you, who lived all the way in England, wouldn't have been affected." Lingon felt her blood run cold.

"How do you know so much about me?" She asked. Chou ignored her.

"But, if someone was to strengthen the ray, and combine some of their own DNA, then they could reach other countries..."

"And I'm guessing that you did this?"

"Well of course!"

"Why?"

"I needed someone to do my bidding above ground, so as not to draw attention... someone who could gather the animals I needed... Animals who are almost extinct develop a sense of survival, and if I could change these into Chimera animals, then they would have double, maybe even triple the strength of normal Chimera animals!"

"But surely if that was the case, Pai would have found a way to do that?"

"But you see, I'm cleverer then Pai. Although my genes mostly changed for the worst when I bonded with the Karner Blue's DNA, for instance, I cannot go out into the light, my mind was also affected. I grew so much cleverer then I was before, cleverer even then Ryou! And of course, I only had to make copies of Ryou's and his father's research, and I'd have all the answers!"

"But you said that you needed someone above ground... what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, I thought it would be obvious! I changed your DNA, of course!"

"But that doesn't make sense! I haven't been spending the last year jetting around the world, stealing endangered animals!" Lingon snapped. Chou sighed.

"Well, that is the unfortunate part. It seems that something went wrong with the change. Your DNA put up quite a struggle. So much of a struggle in fact, that I had to use the lives of the people around you to limit the resulting explosion to only your car..." Lingon went cold, and flashes of memory from just after the crash flitted through her mind.

"You..."

"_The car was completely wrecked, as if a huge explosion just shot through it!" A doctor listened to the ambulance driver, frowning. Neither noticed the red-haired girl listening in from her hospital room._

"You..."

"_I don't get it... Lingon was completely unharmed!" Lingon's Grandma clutched an emotionless Lingon close, listening to the nurse as she tried to convince her to come to her Grandmother's home with her_

"You..."

"_Witnesses say that they saw a fireball engulf the car. There was only one surviv-" The TV screen turned black, and the remote dropped from the hand of a crying girl, curled up in a tight ball._

"_It's my fault..." She whispered, her head resting in her hands as sobs wracked her slender body. From the doorway, the curious children from the fostering home watched her sadly._

"It was you... You killed them..." Lingon finally managed to whisper, both horrified at the thought that her parents were _murdered _and relieved that after a whole year, the guilt lifted from her burden, if only a little.

"Well, I'm not a monster! I was only out for revenge from Ryou, not the world. If I hadn't used their lives, then the explosion could have wrecked a small city..." Chou said. Suddenly Lingon leapt forward, her sword raised, and Chou's eyes widened in shock. She threw her own sword in front of her, barely blocking the would-be fatal blow. She stared at the once docile girl in front of her. Lingon's bright green eyes were fiery with rage.

"I'll kill you... For what you did to them and to me... I'll kill you..." Lingon promised. Chou grew cold as she realised that Chou wasn't someone who took promises lightly...

**A note from ME! **… whoops. Erm… Sorry Lingon…

So, what a cheerful chapter that was! (Note the sarcasm.)

I just remembered something that I should have included last chapter!

http:// prairieecosystems .pbwiki .com /f/ KarnerBlueLarge .jpg = This is Chou's butterfly, called a Karner Blue. (Take out the spaces.)

http:// www .i-wolf. net /wolfden/ photos/ images/ 2007/ 07-july/ 07-22-07/ = This is Lingon's Deer. (Take out the spaces.) I was going to have a red deer, because of her outfit, but then realized that Red Deer's aren't endangered, so I stuck with this one.


End file.
